Bitter Lullaby
by Candy Kill
Summary: There's a new face in Fairy Tail, an adorable little spiky blond boy, and he's looking for his mother, and it just so happens her name is Lucy Heartfilia. [Main Pairing: Nalu]
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Lullaby

 **Warning: This chapter contains one swear word. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

 _"I wonder if this light inside my heart has been right here all along, and I've never noticed it at all."_

* * *

 _"What are you doing? No!"_

 _"I'm sorry, it's too late—!"_

 _"Let me go! We can't leave her!"_

 _"We're so sorry, Kiyo."_

 _"No you're not… You're never sorry."_

* * *

A celestial being, who had the complexion of a young woman, sat in a train peacefully as she gazed down at the child resting in her lap. She gently brushed his blond locks away from his face and soothed him as he mumbled incoherent words under his breath.

She gazed out the window as the train came to a stop and she let out a breath.

They were here.

Finally, after a long journey and many hardships, they made it to Magnolia.

She gently shook the young child awake, "We have arrived, Kiyo."

The six year old boy stirred from his sleep and he opened his eyes warily. He pushed himself up and sat upright in the seat.

He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, flashing the other passengers his toothy grin.

They swear, they've seen that familiar grin.

"I wish you the best of luck." Was the last thing the celestial being whispered, before she vanished into thin air.

He only nodded as he grabbed his dirty red backpack and stuffed his belongings inside. He tucked away the white and black scaled pattern scarf that was a gift from his father.

Despite the affectionate gift, he glared at the precious article of clothing, before he closed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

He jumped off of the seat and made his way out of the train.

On his backpack, his name was stitched into the fabric, Kiyoharu.

The blond boy watched intently as others passed him. His sharp black eyes studied them before he slipped past the bustling people of Magnolia and made a beeline towards the heart of the town.

As he walked through the town, he passed by a bunch of stands. He didn't bat an eye at the happy people around him. He didn't let curiosity get the best of him as he passed by the laughing citizens.

It wasn't until he was blocked from his path. Reluctantly, he lifted his head up and came face to face with a chubby store owner.

The older man grinned down at him and he just frowned deeply, what exactly did this man want from him?

"Hey kid, where are your parents?"

"…"

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"I see. Here kid, take an apple. It's on the house." The man handed him a ripe and plump red apple and hesitantly, Kiyo took it and mumbled a thank you.

"You're a Fairy Tail member? Aren't you a little too young?" The man peered at the Fairy Tail insignia on his right shoulder in the flaring colour red.

He shrugged, "I'm six."

The man chuckled, "Aren't you all grown up?"

Kiyoharu took a bite of the apple as the shop owner crouched down to his level. He smiled kindly at the young boy, "You've never been here before kid, I can tell. You should go back to your parents, the world is a dangerous place to be when you're all alone."

"I know that." He answered as he took another bite.

"Where are your parents?"

He pointed to his Fairy Tail insignia.

"If you're really from Fairy Tail… I would've heard of you, kid. Fairy Tail let a six year old kid join their guild— that'll make the papers for sure." The shop owner chortled.

"It's okay, old man." Kiyo grinned, "You'll hear about me when you're fifty-seven."

The shop owner was struck silent as he watched Kiyoharu go.

That was when Kiyoharu waved him goodbye and yelled, "Thanks for the apple, Mr. Sakura!"

Mr. Sakura?

How the hell did the kid know his name?

* * *

Soon, Kiyoharu made it to his destination, Fairy Tail.

It looked really different from when he last remembered it. There is less destruction, definitely less destruction… and blood.

He tossed his apple core to the side as he wiped his hands clean on his shirt and wiped his mouth.

He ruffled his spiky blond hair and adjusted his clothes. He took a deep breath as he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

This was it. He was inside Fairy Tail.

No one took noticed to the adorable blond little boy that just stepped inside their rowdy guild.

Everyone were tossing chairs around, boozing, playing cards, getting ripped off, teased, or eating. The guild was echoing with laugher, cheers, and the sound of crunching bones.

A small smile crept onto his lips, the place was just like he remembered.

He watched as the guild went on with their daily lives. He stood there for a while as he scanned the guild for the face of the woman he traveled so far for.

No luck.

He furrowed his brows, she should be there, he swore he had the time right and everything. Was he too late?

No, he's early. He's gotta be. He's on time… he has to be.

That was when Mirajane spotted the little boy. Her heart stopped, oh god.

He's going to get hurt!

Mirajane acted quickly, "Stop! Please, everyone stop fighting!"

No one heard her, but Erza did, and at first she was confused to Mirajne's sudden outburst, but she came quick to see the unfamiliar mop of spiky blond hair standing in front of the doors of the guild.

With a booming voice, "Everyone stop fighting!"

It was like someone pressed the pause button on a fight scene during a movie, because no one dared to move another inch.

Mirajane let out a breath of relief, "Thank you, Erza."

The redhead simply nodded at the barmaid as she made her way to where Kiyoharu stood.

He watched the barmaid approach him.

She looked different. She looked much younger and much more rejuvenated. There wasn't a ring on her ring finger, that means Laxus hasn't fessed up to her yet.

As she approached him, he cautiously pulled his right sleeve down further, hiding the insignia behind the sleeve of his shirt.

He gazed blankly at the beautiful white haired woman as she bent down towards him, "Hello there, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my mom."

"Your mom?" Mirajane blinked, obviously confused.

That was when Mirajane gasped, "Oh my— you're lost!"

Everyone else, who were watching intently, wither gasped or felt pity for the falsely accused lost boy.

Mirajane took his hand gently and led him to the front of the bar, "Don't worry, we'll find your mother."

He didn't respond as she picked him up and placed him on a stool next to Erza and Cana. He watched as Mirajane pulled out a book and searched for her writing utensil.

"Where did you get separated from your mother?" Ezra turned to him with a assuring gaze, as if she was trying to comfort him.

"… Here."

"Here?" Ezra raised a brow.

Kiyoharu nodded, "Yeah, I got separated from her here."

There was an uneasy silence.

This just wasn't adding up. How did he get separated from his mother here?

No one has ever seen the kid before, maybe he's just mistaken.

Before Erza could continue her interrogation, Mirajane was ready to write down all of the details.

"What's your name?"

"Kiyo. Kiyoharu."

"Ki…yo…haru." Mirajane mumbled as she wrote his name down on paper.

Levy approached them, "Are you hungry, Kiyoharu?"

"No, thanks for the offer though." He replied politely.

His mother used to always tell him that being as polite as possible will always benefit him in the future.

That was when Kiyoharu noticed Gajeel standing behind her. He stared at the iron dragon slayer. He doesn't seem as gentle as Kiyohau remembered, maybe because Levy hasn't conceived Lilian yet.

Gajeel glared at him, "Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to stare, short-stack?"

"No, you did." He mumbled under his breath as he tore his eyes away from the older man.

"Okay, Kiyoharu, what does your mother look like?" Mirajane asked.

The little boy pursed his lips as he was deep in thought.

"My mom… she has long pretty blond hair… brown eyes… and… uh…" He trailed off.

"That's it? Geez kid, that's a vague description, don't you think?" Gray scoffed.

"You're naked." Was his only response.

"Gray! Not in front of the child, please!" Mirajane snapped.

She was not going to tolerate this behaviour in front of a little boy. What if he returns to his parents and he becomes a brute?

Oh no.

Her parenting skills are grade A.

"What's your mothers' name?"

Everyone stared intently at the young boy, and when he opened his mouth to answer, everyone groaned when the voice of a pink dragon slayer ruined the mood.

"Yo, we're back!" Natsu declared loudly as he kicked open the guild doors.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"Welcome back." Mirajane greeted.

Kiyoharu turned in the direction of the dragon slayer, and he had a frown plastered on his lips. With a cold gaze, he watched Natsu casually stroll into the guild with Happy by his side.

"Where's Lucy?" Levy asked.

As if on cue, the blond celestial mage collapsed into the guild.

"Ah, that mission was so tiring." She cried out as she fell to her knees by the doors of the guild.

"Welcome back, Lucy." Mirajane smiled.

"What's going on here? Who's the kid?" Natsu questioned as he furrowed his brows at the sight of the spiky blond kid.

"Oh, he's lost. We're helping him reunite with his mother." Cana answered as she drowned herself in another beer.

Lucy was still sitting on the ground of the guild, staring at Kiyoharu with a curious expression. He looks so familiar. She swore she's seen him before, but where?

The feeling he was experiencing was like being rewarded for completing an overwhelming task. It was refreshing and a large toothy grin reached his lips, and Gajeel caught it.

That smell. That look. He knew it. He _fucking_ knew it.

There was no doubt about.

"Who's your mo—!"

"Mom!" Kiyoharu cried out as he jumped out of the stool and went running into Lucy's arms. Lucy's eyes widened as she caught him on instinct. She wrapped her arms around his smaller figure as he wrapped his arms around the one person he missed with all of his life.

He let out a breath of relief at the familiar feeling of being in the arms of his beloved mother. The world around him blurred out as he focused on her.

The empty part of his heart has been finally filled and he sniffled as he held back his tears.

He was hugging her.

He was finally hugging his mom, after so long, he was finally in her arms again.

She was alive.

His mom was _alive_.

Everyone was struck silent, and Lucy was frozen in her spot with her arms around him.

"K…iyo…" She mumbled.

She didn't know where it came from, but it was just there. The name just came to her; even though she has never met someone— more or less a little kid— with that name.

It was like something is trying to help her remember something that she can't see.

"Mom… I missed you so much." He mumbled into her shirt, "Mom…"

"I… I…" Lucy was speechless.

She has never met the kid in her whole entire life, so how come it feels so familiar?

It was like she has known him since forever and hugging him wasn't helping her confusion, because it felt so comforting.

Her guild mates just stared in shock.

Lucy was a mother?

No way.

Natsu was shocked and silent, how the hell did Lucy become a mother?

He has been with her ever since, there's no way Lucy was a mother before they met. She was just a fresh runaway back then; it's impossible for that kid to be her son.

Mirajane had her hands over her mouth in shock, Erza stared with wide eyes, Levy also had her hands over her mouth, and Cana was spitting out her beer.

Gray was still half-naked, Gajeel was completely confused, and Makarov… Makarov was just as confused as everyone else, although he knew that the second that little boy stepped into the guild, he knew he wasn't just a normal little kid.

How?

Well, because he was emitting a different energy from everyone else. It seemed different, more significant, and much more stronger.

There was a long silence, and it didn't take long for Happy to break it.

"Lucy, you're a mom?!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and review** , please and thank you.

How is it so far?

Interesting?

Boring?

Probably.

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Lullaby

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains the use of ONE word that can be considered as profanity. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

" _Sing another spell. Paint another dream. We could bring to life a new reality."_

* * *

"Welcome to your new home… I guess." Lucy awkwardly stated as she opened the door to her home, letting the new member of her household step inside.

She watched Kiyoharu walk into her home with a curious expression, it was like he was discovering a new world. He's never actually been in Lucy's old home, when she got married, the couple got a bigger place for potential kids; in this case, Kiyoharu.

She shut the door behind her as he took off his shoes like his mother— Lucy taught him.

"You can put your backpack down anywhere, this is your home now." Lucy assured him, and he nodded. He walked over into her bedroom, and dropped his bag by her bed. He kicked it underneath her bed without hesitation.

Lucy watched him intently. So, this is her future son, huh?

She can see the resemblances between them… but actually there's only one resemblance between them, their hair colour, but then again many people have blond hair in the world.

If only his hair was the colour of his fathers', then maybe she would have a clue to who it is.

Although, Kiyoharu prefers not to have pink hair. Not that he hates pink, but he always thought that it's a weird colour on him.

In his own time, his dad, Natsu Dragneel, coloured his hair pink one day, just to see what he would look like if he was born with his dad's hair genes— if that term even exists.

He looked just like his old man, and it was fun at first to act like him, but Lucy eventually got angry at her sons antics and grounded him for being an accomplice to _accidentally_ burning her desk.

Kiyoharu turned to Lucy and smiled excitingly.

Lucy smiled weakly, why did he come to the past?

Did something happen again?

Back at the guild, he wouldn't tell anyone anything.

* * *

"Lucy, you're a mom?!" Happy exclaimed.

"N-No! I'm not!" Lucy snapped, obviously flustered and confused.

"That's right, Lucy can't be a mom." Natsu shouted, "When I met her, Lucy wasn't that bloated!"

"Hey!" Lucy glared at the pink dragon slayer.

That was when Kiyoharu pulled away from her embrace. He wiped away his forming tears, and Lucy's anger melted into a puddle of nothing.

"Hey, kid! How is Lucy your mom?" Natsu stomped over to the two.

Kiyoharu whipped his head around and frowned, "Because she is."

"That doesn't tell us anything!" They all yelled.

"Everyone! Please, don't yell at him. He's just a little kid." Lucy furrowed her brows as she stood up, "Bring it down a notch."

There was silence. Was Lucy already becoming a responsible mother within five minutes of meeting the kid?

"Explain, kid." Gajeel crossed his arms crossed against his buffed chest.

"I'm not from this… uh… your time." Kiyoharu began, "I come from seven years from now. I think it's called time travelling… I travelled back in time."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"I can't tell you guys that… not until I'm sure." He answered, "When I'm sure, I'll tell you guys why."

"Sure of what?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that either."

"Then how can we trust you?" Natsu narrowed his gaze.

Kiyoharu pulled his sleeve up, and sure enough, there was the Fairy Tail insignia on his right shoulder in a flaring red, "I don't think you guys would've let me join the guild if you all didn't trust me."

Gray pursed his lips, "We can help you, you know. If you just tell us what happened in the future, we can help prevent it from happening. We've done it before."

"I know that." Kiyoharu replied, "But this is something you guys won't do even if I told you. Fairy Tail mages care deeply for another, and because of that, I know that you all won't help me potentially take a life."

"What?" Everyone screeched.

Take a life?

What the hell was this kid talking about? Taking a life? What did he mean?

"It's none of you actually, don't worry. You haven't exactly met him yet, so despite what you say now, in the future when you do met him, you won't help me."

There was absolute silence. What Kiyoharu said struck everyone silent. There was an eery silence within the guild and Makarov cleared his throat.

"Well then child, I presume you couldn't have travelled this far on your own, did your father come along with you?"

Lucy's head perked up at the word, father. Who _is_ his father?

"No." Kiyoharu answered, "I travelled here by myself— dad doesn't even know I'm missing."

"What?" Mirajane gazed at him in concern, "He must know! Your father must be worried sick!"

"Nope, he's busy."

"Busy?"

Natsu walked up to Kiyoharu and the two glared at one another. Natsu was trying to figure this kid out, while Kiyoharu was trying to find Natsu's motives for approaching him.

At the small interaction, Makarov clicked his tongue, of course.

It's so obvious.

The way those two were looking at each other, they're basically identical. Put one and one together, and he saw the bigger picture.

A small smile crept up on Master Makarov's face, what he was seeing… it was heartwarming.

"You know, I doubt your dad doesn't know your missing." Natsu crossed his arms across his chest, "He's probably looking for you right now."

"He isn't."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because—!" Kiyoharu caught himself there, ooh, that sneaky dragon slayer. He's obviously getting lessons from Lucy on how to outsmart people.

Kiyoharu smirked, "Nice try."

Natsu blinked, "What?"

"I'm on to you." Kiyoharu declared.

Natsu was completely and utterly confused, what just happened?

"Child, what is your fathers name?" Makarov stood up on the bar as he stared down at the blond little boy. Even though Makarov knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from the child.

Silence, he refuses to answer. He can't tell them, if he does, then they're just going to push _him_ further towards Lucy. Kiyoharu's trying to prevent that. He looked away stubbornly, "I can't tell you."

Makarov only smiled, "I see… I understand. When you are ready, do not be afraid to approach me, child. You are always welcome here at Fairy Tail, we take care of our own here."

A dark expression ghosted over Kiyoharu's face as he mumbled under his breath, "Yeah… take care of our own… sure."

"You know what I'm interested in? I'm more interested in his magic than his father!" Natsu shouted, "What can you do?"

"Maybe he's a celestial mage." Happy flew over to them, "Because he is Lucy's son, so he has to be."

Everyone peered in close, "Well, are you?"

"Yes." Kiyoharu answered, unfazed by their sudden appeal, "I am."

"Summon someone!"

"I only have one key." Kiyoharu reached into his shorts' pocket and searched for his only key.

He doesn't really use it much, before he only used it because he wanted to play with the celestial being, but now he has to use it in battles and everything. If he doesn't want anyone finding out that Natsu is his father, then he can't use the abilities that his father, in his own time, taught him.

He pulled out a black celestial key with a picture of a gate on it.

"What's that?" Natsu pursed his lips, "That doesn't look like a celestial key to me."

"Yeah, why is it black? Shouldn't it be gold or silver? Like Lucy's keys?" Happy interrogated.

"It's a new key." Kiyoharu stated, "The Celestial King gave it to me."

"The Celestial King?" Lucy stood up from the ground.

Kiyoharu turned to Lucy, "He created a new key, because of you, mom."

"What? Me?"

"This celestial being protects the celestial spirits when their gates are in danger." Kiyoharu scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I dunno, that's what you told me when you gave it to me."

"Come on! Summon it!" Natsu urged.

"I hope it's a giant fish!" Happy drooled, "Then I can give it to Carla."

"You can't eat a celestial fish!" Lucy snapped.

Kiyoharu raised the key in the air with a relaxed expression, he's done this so many times, so why is he nervous?

He stared down at the key, before he shoved it back into his pockets, "Maybe next time."

"You won't summon it?"

"No, I'm tired."

"I think it is best if we let the child rest. It has been a long day for him." Makarov announced and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where will he stay? Erza asked.

"The dorms are always open—!"

"I'll take him." Lucy raised her hand, "He _is_ technically my son, so he _is_ my responsibility. Isn't that right, Kiyo?"

Kiyo?

"O-Oh… you don't mind me calling you Kiyo, do you?"

He smiled, "No, I don't mind. You used to always call me that."

"Okay then, Kiyo. Lets go home." She held her hand out to the little boy, and Kiyoharu was hesitant to take it.

Lets go home.

Three words he hasn't heard in so long, especially since it's coming out of his mothers mouth, it just made those words more emotional than intended.

" _Your dad will be home any second. Come Kiyo, lets go home."_

Who knew those three words could have so much impact on him.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked as she took her shoes off.

He knows he rejected food at the guild, and he knows he's being selfish, but he nodded.

It's not that he didn't like Mirajane's cooking, but he just really missed his moms' cooking. She may not be the greatest cook in Fairy Tail, but to him, she's better than anybody.

Lucy made her way into her kitchen as Kiyoharu sat at the table silently. Lucy's place is really pink, is that why she fell in love with Natsu?

If Kiyoharu is correct, his mom has already fallen hard for that pink dragon slayer, and Natsu has already fallen in love with her. Kiyoharu may be a little behind on the game, but that doesn't mean he is going to give up.

He's going to protect his mom with all of his might. Even if it'll kill him.

"Hm, I don't have much." Lucy sighed, and that was when she found a note in her fridge.

 _Hey Lucy, Happy and I raided your fridge before we left, thanks for the food! - Natsu_

Lucy clenched her fists, someday she's going to kill that man.

She let out an exhausted sigh. Come on Lucy, it's only been ten minutes and you're already being a horrible mother! Get it together!

Lucy smacked her face gently as she let out a breath of determination, she is going to feed this child and she is going to be a good mother. Besides, how hard can being a single mother be?

Lucy pulled out two slices of bread and some cheese, grilled cheese, how hard can this be?

She's not like Natsu, she won't burn the house down. Besides, she's a perfectly grown and mature adult, she can responsibly make a simple grilled cheese without any foulups.

As she was somewhat cooking, she peered over to where Kiyoharu sat. He was sitting obediently by the table. Still, as she watched him, one question lingered in her mind, who is his father?

Who exactly did Lucy end up with to make an adorable little boy like that?

Sting?

Oh god no.

Although, in Lucy's mind it could be possible. Spiky blond hair, a handsome complexion, but Kiyoharu has dark, almost black, eyes. So, she can cross Sting off of her list.

Gray?

No way. The hair doesn't even come close, and Juvia doesn't seem over Gray just yet, so he is definitely not the father.

Laxus?

Lucy shook her head, no way! She can't see herself with Laxus.

There was a blank line in her mind, until her heart skipped a beat.

Natsu?

She turned to Kiyoharu.

He's the closest candidate. The toothy grin, that hair style, and those eyes, Natsu has to be the only person who comes close to being possibly Kiyoharu's father.

"But they act so differently." Lucy mumbled.

Usually, Natsu would be making a mess of her house whenever he's over, but Kiyoharu is just sitting there patiently without any complains. The two are like complete opposites.

Lucy shook her head, maybe she's just overthinking things.

With that final conclusion, she put the sandwich on a clean plate and brought it to Kiyoharu, along with a glass of water.

"Thank you." Kiyoharu grinned as he dug in.

"Eat well." Lucy smiled as she sat down in front of him. She leaned against her right palm as she watched him eat.

Adorable. He's just flat out adorable.

Lucy cheered inwardly, she makes cute babies.

She knew her good looks weren't in vain, even her son has her brilliant good looks.

"So, Kiyo, how is it?"

"It's really good!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Aw, thank you, Kiyo. You're so sweet." Lucy cooed, "And you're so cute."

"Cute?" The little boy pressed his lips into a thin line, "I'm not cute… I… I don't wanna be cute."

Lucy giggled as she watched the flustered boy pout. He's such a cutie.

That was when she heard arguing and soon her partner came crashing through her window. Natsu rolled into her room with ease and he collapsed on to her comfortable bed. He let out a breath, "Is your window getting smaller, Lucy? I can barely fit through anymore."

"Maybe you should stop treating it like door then!" Lucy scowled, "Ever heard of a door?"

"Sure I have." Natsu shurgged, "You won't answer if I use it though."

Lucy huffed, fair point Natsu, fair point.

Natsu sat up on her bed with his legs crossed, "I smell something burnt."

Natsu spotted the burnt grilled cheese sandwich that was presently being devoured by Kiyoharu. It didn't look appetizing at all. It was all charred… and stuff.

Natsu cringed, "You're eating Lucy's cooking? You really must be strong."

"Hey, Natsu, no one asked for your opinion, and my cooking is just fine, thank you very much." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "In fact, Kiyoharu here loves my cooking, so can it!"

"Why are you always so loud?" Natsu huffed.

" _I'm_ loud?!" Lucy was screaming at this point.

This would always happen, but no matter how many times it happens, Natsu enjoys it. He likes her company as much as he likes Happy's company. He feels comfortable around her, and he likes it like that. It always has been like that.

Kiyoharu watched the two interact as he silently finished his burnt sandwich.

With a pressed frown, he took in a deep breath.

Maybe this was going to harder than expected.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and/or review,** please and thank you.

So, second chapter... I'm just trying to ease people into the story.

 **I'm failing horribly at it though.**

I enjoyed all the reviews people sent in, **thank you all.**

They were all really **interesting and heartwarming. I appreciate it**.

If it isn't obvious already, Natsu is the father. I **needed** to stress that a lot. I just didn't want to tease you all when it's **so obvious** to who the father is.

As the for the celestial being, it's not important right now. All that is important is the **incoming Nalu** moments and intense cock-blocks that will be preformed by the adorable Kiyoharu.

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter Lullaby

* * *

 **Warning: There is nothing to warn you about. (Maybe some spelling and/or grammar mistakes.)**

* * *

" _There's one thing I will protect. It's the innocence they all neglect."_

* * *

Morning came around in Magnolia faster than realized.

The morning sun poured into the bedroom window and Lucy stirred awake. Her bed felt a little more cramped than usual. She blinked her eyes open and she was greeted with a sight that she has never seen before, but she could get used to it.

Kiyoharu was curled up next to her and her right arm was draped over him. She smiled, he was sleeping so peacefully.

Lucy still couldn't get the fact that she's a mother now around her head. She didn't even need to go through the painful period of giving birth, but then again, she will have to in the future.

Kiyoharu is from the future and everything, so for now, she'll enjoy the blissful feeling of regularity and peacefulness.

She'll deal with giving birth later on.

As she thought earlier, her bed was feeling a little more cramped than usual.

People would think that it's Kiyoharu, but it wasn't. It was the heel of a foot that was stabbing her waist that came from behind her.

She heard soft snores coming from behind her and in front of her.

Kiyoharu was letting out small soft snores, and from behind her… it was Natsu.

She shifted her body around, careful not to wake Kiyoharu, and turned to find Natsu's lower body on her bed, while the other half was draped on the floor. She sighed, that's right, Natsu never did leave yesterday.

"Lu… cy…" Natsu mumbled.

Lucy's frustrated gaze twisted into a content happy one, she thought that Natsu would avoid her like a plague because she has a child now, but he didn't, that really says something. Natsu really does care about her.

Now, if some creepy stranger were to peak in through her window, they would see a cute family of three, and in completely honestly, that stranger would be correct, because they were a family of three, but the two adults didn't know that just yet.

That was when Kiyoharu shifted behind her, she peeked over her shoulder and she found him stirring. He pushed himself up and he rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Lucy greeted with a smile.

It's pretty rare to find Lucy smiling in the morning, she's not really a morning person at all, but when you're greeted with an adorable sight, who wouldn't be in a state of happiness?

Kiyoharu nodded and gave Lucy a loose and lazy grin, "Mhm hm."

"Okay, lets make breakfast." Lucy demanded as she got up form her bed and stepped over Natsu, careful not to step on the sleeping dragon, but Kiyoharu— oh man— Kiyoharu couldn't care less.

Kiyoharu didn't even blink, he didn't even hesitate, he stepped on the poor mans' stomach without mercy. Natsu coughed awake at the sudden pain, he was just painfully awoken from his beautiful and peaceful slumber.

Lucy jolted around at the sudden commotion. She blinked unsure of what to make of the situation.

Kiyoharu innocently blinked in fake confusion as he rubbed his eyes _awake,_ while Natsu clutched his stomach, moaning in pain at the uncomfortable feeling. Lucy shook her head, "That is why you shouldn't sleep on the floor, Natsu, it's dangerous. What if Kiyoharu tripped on you and hit his head on the table?"

Natsu frowned, "Why are you taking his side? Come on, Lucy!"

Lucy clicked her tongue, "He's a kid, Natsu. Last time I checked, he's completely innocent."

"Sorry, Natsu, I didn't see you." Kiyoharu apologized with the least sincerity possible, but Lucy took it as it was, "See? He even apologized to you, Natsu."

Natsu huffed annoyingly.

"Since we're on the topic of apologizing…" Lucy walked up to Natsu with her hands on her hips and she leaned forward towards him.

She furrowed her brows and Natsu just puffed his cheeks and looked away, obviously annoyed that Lucy, his best friend, would take Kiyoharu side, but not his.

Lucy leaned back, "You owe me groceries, Natsu. And now that I have an extra mouth to feed, I need to double what I usually get, and you're paying."

"What? That's not fair!" Natsu bolted up, "You never feed me and Happy!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Lucy fired right back, "You two ate my fridge!"

"Well, you just left it there!" Natsu defended quickly.

"Left it? You know what, that's it! I'm buying a lock for my fridge!"

"Then I'll just burn it."

Lucy huffed in frustration, "You should just live with me if you're going to raid my fridge everyday."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"I was kidding, besides this place would be way too cramped for you, Kiyo, _and_ I to share." Lucy turned away, "We'll need a bigger place to stay, and only couples move in together!"

"We are a couple."

Lucy blushed, "N-No, we're not—!"

"We're not a couple?" Natsu furrowed his brows, "What are you saying?"

Lucy's face became redder, "I-I mean, usually people who move in together are couples who… you know… love each other."

"Oh." Natsu nodded, "Why didn't you just say that in first place?"

Lucy pursed her lips as she blushed, "You never let me finish."

"A-Anyway! You owe Kiyo and I groceries!"

* * *

Lucy pushed the cart as Kiyoharu walked around by her side and Natsu wasn't far behind.

"Hm, we need eggs and milk." Lucy mumbled, "Ah, Natsu. Can you get me some flour, milk, and eggs? I need to get some more fish."

"I'll do it!" Kiyoharu didn't wait for Lucy to protest, because he was already making his way down the aisle.

"Natsu, can you please follow him. I don't want him to get lost." Lucy asked kindly.

Natsu muttered something underneath his breath, but did as he was told anyway. It took Natsu a while to find Kiyoharu, and when he did, Kiyoharu was trying to balance the eggs on the bag of flour that was on top of the bag of milk he was carrying.

Natsu strolled up to the struggling little boy and lifted the weight off of him with one hand.

"Hey!"

Natsu raised a brow as Kiyoharu gave him an annoyed look. His lips were pressed into a thin line and Natsu just gave Kiyoharu a grin, "What's up, kid?"

"I didn't need your help." Kiyoharu mumbled, "I was handling it fine on my own."

"Yeah right." Natsu scoffed, "Those eggs would've dropped if I wasn't here."

Kiyoharu furrowed his brows and with a huff he yanked the bag of flour out of Natsu's arms. Natsu reacted quickly to the falling eggs and caught them all in time before they could reach the ground. He let out a breath of relief, Lucy would've killed him.

Kiyoharu snickered as he ran off to Lucy, "I found it mom!"

Lucy was taken back by being called, mom, but she smiled warmly at him. He was jogging lightly towards her with a toothy grin while Natsu had a scowl on his face, what did he do to deserve this?

He did nothing to the kid, and yet he's making Natsu's life harder than it has to be. It's already hard trying to keep Lucy by his side, but with Kiyoharu around, now it's like getting on a train without throwing up.

"Natsu, come on!"

His heard perked up at the sound of her calling his name, and a small smile sketched its way onto his face as he jogged over to her.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"No problem, Luce."

It didn't take long for them to reach the cash register, and it also didn't take them long to be recognized. Everyone around them were staring at the three. The infamous Fairy Tail duo, Lucy and Natsu, with a child…?

Quickly, theories and rumours began to spread within the five minutes of waiting for their turn at the checkout counter.

Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, hottest Fairy Tail duo, are now parents?

Now, that'll make the headlines.

Natsu was just standing behind Lucy and Kiyoharu as the little boy helped his mother place all of the items onto the counter. He stared down at the little boy and then he lifted his gaze towards Lucy, she was smiling brightly.

Once again, Natsu caught himself smiling widely, and Lucy turned to him when she heard him snickering.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing… I've never seen you smile like that, Lucy. You really like being a mom, don't you?"

Lucy blushed, "I-It's just, I've never actually had this much fun grocery shopping."

Natsu just laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulders as she looked away, overly embarrassed.

Kiyoharu stared up at the two with a blank expression. He looked away with a troubled expression. He clenched his tiny fists.

We won't give up.

He still has time to fix everything.

* * *

When the three returned to Lucy's home, the chaos began.

There was batter flying everywhere and there was just so much commotion that it was impossible to keep up with that was going on.

They were supposed to make simple pancakes, but one thing led to another, and Natsu was pouring hot sauce into the batter.

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy cried out, "You're ruining it!"

"What are you talking about? I got this in the bag!"

"No! Natsu!"

"Lets go Kiyo, crack that mixer thing all the way on high!" Natsu declared.

Usually Kiyoharu would resist the temptation to actually get along with his father, but just this once, just this once he'll have fun and forget about his past.

Kiyoharu did as he was told and the mixer was loose.

The strangely red coloured batter flew everywhere.

"Look out!" Natsu yelled as he dived in and grabbed Kiyoharu. The mixer just barley missed them and as they were flying across the room they collided into Lucy.

They ducked underneath the table as they decided to wait out until he mixer dies or something like that.

"Natsu! We just wasted so much food!" Lucy huffed.

He let out a laugh, "We can always buy more."

"I'm not made out of money!"

Kiyoharu buried his face into his arms as he smiled weakly. He missed this feeling. So, this what it was like to happy… it's been so long, he's forgotten what being happy felt like.

This was just like before, he would always smile whenever he was with his family, because no day was ever the same. His father would always make sure of it.

Happiness, no one can live without it.

If Kiyoharu wanted to protect his mom, then sacrifices are necessary.

And if he needs to sacrifice his happiness for his mom, then so be it.

* * *

In the end, the three ended up going to the guild for breakfast, even through it was already past noon, they were just eating breakfast.

Kiyoharu and Natsu sat by Lucy as they chowed down. There was nothing left in neither of those boys plates as Mirajane kept bringing them more and more food.

"Ne, doesn't Kiyoharu and Natsu act like each other?" Happy purred, "Maybe Natsu is the dad!"

"Eh? Now that you mention it…" Levy trailed off.

"Are you kidding?" Cana laughed, "There is no way. If Natsu was the dad, the kid would have pink hair. I doubt yellow trumps over pink."

There were a few sighs of disappointment.

Who the father is will still be a mystery to them.

As the day went on, Kiyoharu silently sat by the bar as he watched the guild carry on with their lives.

It was definitely lively.

He watched everyone fuss over about Kiyoharu to Lucy. They were bombarding her with questions and she was being overwhelmed by all of their speculation. Natsu would come quick to her defence, but then he would disappear in a fight with Gray.

They were teasing her about getting hitched soon and despite Lucy's defensive maneuvers and their false accusations, they really did care about her.

He has heard stories from the other guild mates about Lucy. They would tell Kiyoharu about how much Lucy is loved in the guild. From the Oración Seis arc to the Grand Magic Games, all of their stories showed how much Lucy was cared about in the guild, and that wasn't helping Kiyoharu's position.

Those stories were just giving him more of a reason to protect her, more of a reason to give up everything for her.

It may sound like he's over exaggerating, but he really loves his mom more than anything.

He has only known his mom for five short years, and during three out of those five years he was a baby with no recollection of the time he spent with her.

So, yes. He is absolutely desperate to do anything that will keep his mom alive, and those stories were just fuelling the growing flame within him.

That was when Gajeel blocked his line of sight.

The boy looked up and met the iron dragon slayers intimidating glare, "Follow me, kid."

With that, Gajeel walked away, expecting Kiyoharu to follow him.

With a reluctant sigh, he hopped off of the bar stool and followed Gajeel to his sketchy corner of the guild hall. When Gajeel came to a stop, he whipped around and glared at the young boy.

There was no one in a hearing distance that would be able to hear in on their private conversation.

"What do you want?" Kiyoharu asked nonchalantly.

"Why are you here?"

Kiyoharu rolled his eyes, "I told you guys that I can't tell you. Not until I'm sure."

Kiyoharu was about to walk away, when Gajeel said, "Oh, you'll tell me, Kiyoharu _Dragneel_."

The little boy froze in his spot. How did he know his last name?

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Gajeel smirked, "You smell just like him, kid."

Gajeel sat down in a chair he pulled over a little while ago, "So, tell me. What are you doing here, seven years back into the past?"

Kiyoharu turned back towards Gajeel with a troubled expression, "I can't tell you."

"You will, unless you want your secret to spill."

Kiyoharu gritted his teeth, "Fine, but I'm not answering anything else."

Gajeel smirked, "Sure. Spill kid."

"I'm trying to save my mom." Kiyoharu spat out reluctantly, "I'm going to stop her from getting married to my dad."

Gajeel snorted, "You understand what you're saying? If Bunny Girl doesn't get together with Salamander, you won't be born. You won't exist."

"You think I'm that dumb?" Kiyoharu scoffed, "I've thought of that and I don't care."

Gajeel furrowed his brows, "You don't care?"

"As long as my dad stays away from my mom, then I don't care if I don't exist. At least I'll know she's safe."

"You're doing this to keep her happy, right? Can't you see she's happy with that dumb Salamander around?"

"…"

"What happens seven years from now?"

"That's none of your business." Kiyoharu huffed, "I told you want you wanted. Now butt out of my business. Besides, you should be focusing on Levy right now, she's going to need you more than ever for the next nine months."

"Wait… what?"

Kiyoharu left Gajeel in the dark as he muttered his resolution underneath his breath, "I'll protect my mom even if it'll kill me, because unlike my dad, I won't leave her to die."

* * *

As Lucy and Kiyoharu walked home after a long day at the guild, Lucy was ranting about how annoying her guild mates were and how she's going to make Natsu pay for burning her favourite skirt into ashes.

Kiyoharu followed Lucy silently as he thought about his conversations with Gajeel.

" _You're doing this to keep her happy, right? Can't you see she's happy with that dumb Salamander around?"_

Wouldn't Lucy be happier without Natsu? She always gets mad at him and everything, so wouldn't she have a much more peaceful life without him?

Is what he is doing the right thing to do?

This has to be right.

Right?

All he wants is for Lucy to be happy, but she _is_ happy with _him_. Is keeping her away from him the same as taking away her happiness?

Kiyoharu has never been this troubled before. For the past year of searching for his mom, he always told himself that if he keeps her away from Natsu then she'll be safe and happy.

She'll get to go on more adventures and everything.

She'll get to keep living.

But… But what if what he is doing is wrong?

Just… Just what if there was another way?

Kiyoharu was too lost into his thoughts to notice that Lucy stopped walking. He bumped into her and Lucy crouched down to his level.

"Is something wrong, Kiyo?" Lucy asked, obviously concerned for the little boy. She saw Gajeel and him talking about something serious, and she wanted to asked him about it, but a part of her wanted to respect his privacy.

If he wants to tell her something, he'll tell her, she _is_ his mom.

"I saw you talking to Gajeel. Did he say something to you?"

She brushed his blond locks away from his face as she gazed at him with a loving and concerned expression.

Kiyoharu's bottom lip quivered, ah, it was this feeling again.

Sadness and regret.

As Lucy looked at him with that familiar expression, he realized that he truly did miss his mother.

The painful loss of losing his mother weight heavily on the little boy— he was only five when he lost her— and finally seeing her again after a whole year of searching for a way, it felt so unreal to be standing in front of her.

A tear slipped past Kiyoharu's dark eyes as his vision became blurry with tears.

"Don't cry, Kiyo. I'm here for you."

" _Don't cry, Kiyo. Mommy's here!"_

Kiyoharu wiped his tears away and gave her his signature toothy grin that he stole from a certain pink dragon slayer, "It's nothing, I just really missed you."

The grin seemed a little less joyful, it seemed to be more bitter than usual.

Kiyoharu hugged her and buried his face into her shoulder, sniffling, "I love you, mom, I really do."

Lucy was stunned, but she slowly rubbed his back and ruffled his hair, "Sh, it's okay. I know."

Kiyoharu clearly needed comfort, so what would a mother do in a situation like that?

What would Lucy's mother do if this was her crying?

"I love you too, Kiyo. _Mommy_ loves you very much."

And that was all he needed to hear for all his worries to disarray into nothing.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and/or review,** please and thank you.

Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll.

 **Thank you for all of the support. I appreciate it.**

So, this chapter is just to settle the fact that Kiyoharu is a very troubled child. He's **torn between his choices** and he's actually **scared** to initiate them because he **doesn't want to steal** his **mothers'** **happiness**.

Kiyoharu is six years old and he came from seven years in the future. He lost his mom at five years old, travelled back into the past when he was six, so that means he is **almost seven** years old.

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter Lullaby

* * *

 **Warning: Gore, profanity, sensitive material ahead. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

 _"How can I sleep at night? There's a war inside my head."_

* * *

The guild was being burnt down from the inside out and Kiyoharu was watching it crumble into ashes.

Citizens ran in the opposite direction as Kiyoharu approached the burning building with slow and uneasy footsteps. His face showed dread and disbelief as he reached out towards the building, his mother's still in there.

"Mom...?"

He soon stood a few meters away from the doors of the burning guild and before he could take another step forward, he was knocked down onto the stone ground. He fell forward, colliding with the cobblestone pathway, and he fell into something warm and sticky.

Kiyoharu scrunched his nose, it smelt like iron. It was a strong, strong scent of iron.

He pushed himself up onto his knees and lifted his hands up, they were dyed in a deep red.

His eyes widened, it was blood. He fell into a puddle of blood.

No... Not a puddle. It was a goddam lake of blood.

His whole body began to shake, because when he looked ahead of him, he saw the one person he cared about the most, his mother.

She was lying on the cold ground, lifeless and covered in blood. She looked like she has been ripped apart by some sort of monster. She had deep gashes along her stomach— the primary source of all of the blood.

Kiyoharu was covered in his own mothers' blood.

The worst part was, his mother was staring right at him. Her eyes were wide open, and they were staring right back at him.

Kiyoharu shook his head. No! This couldn't be real! This is a lie! His mom isn't dead! This has to be all a dream!

Kiyoharu covered his face with his hands, only for his face to be smeared with blood. He let out a scream of anger and pain.

This was all his fault.

All his fault.

"Mom!" Kiyoharu cried out as he jolted up in bed.

His heart was pounding and he was sweating up a waterfall. Kiyoharu covered his face, another nightmare.

He always dreamt about the same damn thing every time. The guild burning down and his mother...

It was like a broken record on a never ending loop. Everyone would be in his dream, everyone but Natsu, his own goddam father didn't even show up in a nightmare; multiple nightmares in fact.

"Kiyo?" Lucy called out from the kitchen. She came into view with a glass of water in her hands, she looked concerned and very confused at his sudden outburst, "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine." He muttered as he laid back down and buried himself underneath the thick pink blanket. He rolled onto his side and he stared out the bedroom window silently. His erratic heart beat slowed and eased into a more normal and calm pace.

As he thought about his dream, and his past, he let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his left eye, it was irritating him.

That was when the bed behind him dipped and he felt a hand on his head. He froze stiff as the hand ran itself through his blond locks in a soothing and comforting motion. He buried his head into the pillow as he listened to the sound of Lucy's humming.

She was humming a tune that he knew all too well.

"Hold to me, you've nothing to fear, for your dreams are not far away." He sang softly as she hummed the rhythm.

It was a lullaby that Lucy, from his time, would always sing to him whenever he had trouble sleeping or he had a nightmare. It was a tune he knew since his birth, and hearing it again, even thought she didn't know the words just yet, was comforting.

It was like he was back in _his_ home, in _his_ time, being comforted by _his_ mother as they waited for _his_ father to come back home after a mission.

Usually, Lucy would go along with him, but ever since Kiyoharu's birth, she had been frail and weak. Giving birth to him took away a lot of her energy and strength, but she didn't regret a second of the pain she endured, because the sound of her baby's wail brought tears to her eyes and warmth in her heart.

His mother loved him with all of her heart, and nothing would change that.

Lucy ran her hands through his blond locks as she hummed the lullaby that she had taken a liking to. With a soft smile, and watched him slowly fall asleep to the sound of her hum.

Lucy doesn't know what will happen seven years from now, but if her own son travelled all the way back to the past, something horrible must've happened. Kiyoharu also seemed so attached to her, so would that mean something happened to her?

Lucy's smile weakened, did _she_ cause Kiyoharu to travel quite the distance for her?

She hoped that's not the case.

* * *

Morning came around and Lucy woke up, she was expecting to see Kiyoharu by her side, but she was greeted by an empty bed. Her eyes widened, "Kiyo…?"

There wasn't a trace of him.

She got up from her bed and searched her apartment for the blond boy, but she had no such luck.

Was it all just a dream? No, that wouldn't be right. Kiyoharu wasn't just some kid she dreamt up. That would be impossible.

That was when she remembered something. When Kiyoharu first came to her home, he shoved his backpack underneath her bed. She got down on all fours and dipped down to check for the item, and sure enough she found it.

She pulled the backpack out from underneath the bed and examined it throughly.

It was dirty and it seemed really packed.

What was inside this old thing anyway?

She turned the backpack around and she ran her thumb across the yellow stitching on the large pocket, _Kiyoharu M. —,_ the rest of it was either ripped off forcefully or it just came undone. There was a few traces of the yellow thread, but it wasn't enough to form an actual name.

With pursed lips she glared at the missing name, she could've figured out who his father was.

Her brown eyes trailed down to the latches of the backpack, was she really about to open Kiyoharu's bag?

This is Kiyoharu's privacy here. She's invading his privacy, but she is his mom… she should have the right to.

She unlatched the first lock and it came off with a pop, she dragged her hand over to the second lock, and in a swift motion, she popped it open.

Her heart raced as she nervously took a hold of the covering fabric.

Why was she so nervous?

She held her breath and in one swing, she swung the fabric over the bag and she peered inside.

She found a bundle of clothes, empty snack wrappers, and a particular piece of clothing that she couldn't make out just yet. It was white, but she couldn't see much because it was being crushed underneath a bunch of books and the bundle of clothes.

She was about to reach in and grab it, when she heard her front door open and close. Her eyes widened and quickly she covered the bag back up and shoved it back underneath her bed.

Kiyoharu came into view and he stared at his mom with a curious expression, "What are you doing?"

"I-I am cleaning!" Lucy quickly stated as she patted the ground awkwardly and erratically.

Kiyoharu blinked in confusion and then he let out a laugh, "You're weird, mom."

Lucy laughed nervously as Kiyoharu placed a white plastic bag onto the table.

She approached him curiously, "Where did you go? I was worried about you, you know."

"I didn't think you would've wake up before I got home, sorry." He apologized nonchalantly.

"Well, where did you go then?"

"To the bakery. You like sweets, right mom?"

Lucy's eyes widened at what he pulled out of the plastic bag. Her mouth watered as she gazed at the contained sweets with admiration, "Those are the new assorted dream breakfast bundle from Larmé Cafe! Those are impossible to get a hold of! They're always sold out! How?!"

Kiyoharu charmingly smiled, "Mr. Aki's daughter almost fell into a well when I was walking to the guild for breakfast. I saved her, and he gave me this in return to show his gratitude and thanks."

Lucy's heart melted as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "I love you so much, Kiyo! Mommy's so proud of you!"

Lucy didn't even catch herself calling herself, _mommy,_ she was too busy praising her son to realize what she was saying.

Kiyoharu just giggled as his mom swung him around the room in complete and utter blind joy.

A smile grace her lips as she unknowingly smothered her son in kisses, and even though he missed and loved his mom, he tried to escape her overbearing grasp.

* * *

Lucy sighed loudly as she fell onto her floor in satisfaction and joy. She just ate the whole package and she was satisfied, but later on she'll regret eating the whole thing in one morning.

She turned over to where Kiyoharu sat and watched him.

He pulled his bag out form underneath the bed and opened his bag up. He dug his arms into the bag and began to shuffle them around, looking for something.

He pursed his lips in anticipation, and when he pulled his arms out, in his hands was a velvet box and Lucy's eyes widened.

"W-What's that?"

"A box." Kiyoharu answered.

He opened the velvet box up and gently pulled out the item inside. It was a gold necklace with a crescent moon and diamond star pendant; it was beautiful.

Kiyoharu stood up and walked over to his kneeling mom, and he put it around her neck.

Lucy blinked in confusion, "Is it for me?"

Kiyoharu nodded, "Yeah, you gave it to me before…"

Kiyoharu looked away with a troubled expression, but he shook it away and gave her a smile, "I just thought you would want it back… even though it doesn't really belong to you yet…"

Lucy gave Kiyoharu a bitter smile, "Kiyo…"

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, that's not it…" Lucy muttered as she brushed away his blond hair form his face, "I'm just thankful… that's all."

"Thankful?"

"I raised such a good and handsome little boy. I can't wait to met the Kiyo in my time."

Kiyoharu's eyes widened, and he frowned deeply, "What… What if you don't get to meet him?"

"Huh?" Lucy's body slacked at the sudden question. That one question held so much weight and meaning, what if she doesn't get to meet her son in her own time?

"What are you talking about, Kiyo? You're here, you're alive, how will I not meet you?"

Kiyoharu bit his lip, "N-Never mind…"

Lucy gazed at him with a concerned expression, what did he mean?

Kiyoharu turned away from her and sat back down next to his bag. He shuffled through his bag once again, avoiding any contact with Lucy until things settle down and the uneasiness that was lingering in the air fades away.

Concern and worry invaded Lucy's sense and she wanted so badly to ask him what he meant behind that question, so she did.

"Kiyo—!"

The door was suddenly kicked open forcefully and Lucy let out a scream, "W-What the hell is going on?!"

Kiyoharu jumped to his feet in a defensive stance as three brutes came into Lucy's small apartment. Lucy backed away towards Kiyoharu and she hid him behind her.

"W-Who are you guys?"

"Humph, that is the brat? You don't look anything like your father, but I guess your hair works." One brute snorted as he towered over the two.

"Hey! Stay away from us!" Lucy snapped, "Don't come any closer!"

"Eh? Is she going to fight us?" Brute 2 raised his brows.

"She's pretty hot. There's no harm in playing with this one, right?" Brute 3 teased.

"There isn't at all." Brute 1 smirked evilly.

"Hey! Back off!" Kiyoharu barked as he stepped in front of Lucy.

"Kiyo, what are you doing?"

"This brat thinks he can take us on." Brute 1 chortled, "That's hilarious."

"Hey, I think we should leave before blondie calls her boyfriend." Brute 2 stated and they all nodded.

Lucy flinched when they leaned forward, but nothing happened.

Instead, she heard rude remarks coming from Kiyoharu.

"What the—! Get your hands off of me!" Kiyoharu shouted, "Where are you taking me?"

"K-Kiyo…?"

Lucy opened her eyes and she found the brutes carrying Kiyoharu out of her apartment. She quickly chased after the kidnappers, "Hey! Stop!"

"What the hell do you want from me? Let me go you piece of shit—!"

Kiyoharu has the amazing ability to swear when he finds it necessary. In fact, he may seem like a very polite and gentlemanly boy on the outside, but in reality, he has a badass temper and he can swear like a sailor without batting an eye.

His mother used to punish him for swearing, but ever since her death, no one had ever stopped him from screaming the profanity out of his mouth.

Lucy was particularly stunned by his foul language and the fact that Kiyoharu was the one that got kidnapped and not her. She watched them disappear into the horizon and Lucy turned right around and ran towards the guild.

Kiyoharu got kidnapped. Her son got kidnapped right in front of her.

She threw herself into the guild, gaining everyones individual attention. She let out gasps as she tried to catch her breath.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran to her side, "What's wrong?"

"Kiyo…" Lucy panted, "Kiyo got kidnapped!"

"What?!" Everyone screeched in disbelief.

"What happened?" Erza jogged over to her side.

"These brutes— huge guys— kicked my door open and just took him!" Lucy waved her arms around frantically, "We need to get him back!"

"Calm down, Lucy. Can you tell us what they looked like?"

"Ah… um… they were huge muscular guys and… I don't know!" Lucy bit her lip, "They just took Kiyoharu away from me and I—!"

Lucy buried her face into her hands, "I just watched them go! Oh god… what if something happens to him? _It's all my fault._ "

Natsu crouched down to her level and gave her a serious gaze filled with determination, "Don't worry,Lucy. _I'll bring him back home… I promise_."

* * *

Seven Years into the Future

* * *

"Natsu, you need to rest."

"No... I can't." Natsu gritted his teeth, "He's still out there somewhere and I ain't sleepin' until I find him!"

"Natsu..." Lisanna whispered, "Natsu, please! You're going to kill yourself if you don't get some rest!"

"I told ya', I'm not sleeping until I find him!" Natsu snapped, "Besides... I'm not going to let myself get the easy way out..."

"Natsu." Gray sighed.

 _"Just hold on, Lucy! We're coming back right now-!"_

 _"No! Natsu, please, get the medicine. We still have time, Kiyo is more important than me."_

 _"But, Lucy-!"_

 _"I'll be fine, please, Natsu."_

 _"... Okay... I just- I love you... You and Kiyo."_

 _"We love you too, Natsu, you idiot. We'll get through this. We always have."_

Natsu gritted his teeth as he stood on a hilltop that was looking over a town, "I'll find him, Lucy. I'll find Kiyo and _I'll bring him back home... I promise._ "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and review** , please and thank you.

So, it took me a long time to write this short chapter. I'm not on a roll anymore

This chapter is a little confusing because of all the time skipping and jumping from timeline to timeline, but at least we get to see some sort of version of Kiyoharu's past and future Natsu's view.

So, how is the story so far?

 **Thank you for all of the support, I feel very loved.**

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter Lullaby

* * *

 **Warning: There is the use of (lots of) profanity, sensitive material, and explicit material. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

" _I see the blood all over your hands. Does it make you feel more like a man?"_

* * *

Kiyoharu leaned against the pearl white wall, gagged with his wrists tied together by a thick brown rope. He glared at the three brutes that sat on the luxurious velvet couches that were littered in the room.

He shifted his arms casually as he watched them with a vicious glare, if looks could kill, the three brutes would be nothing more than lifeless corpses that were bleeding out on the marble floor.

"Yo, when is the boss getting here? The kid is creeping me out." Brute 2 shivered as he locked eyes with the young boy.

"Are you scared of a kid?" Brute 3 chortled.

"I'm not! The kid is just sitting there. He should be kicking and screaming like a little brat." Brute 2 explained."

Brute 1 shrugged, "Maybe we scared him into behaving."

Brute 3 walked over to him and removed the gag, "So, kid, what's your name?"

Kiyoharu mustered up saliva and he spat it out onto the brutes' face.

The other two laughed loudly like hyenas as Brute 3 wiped the spit away from his face with a disgusted and displeased look on his face.

"You're a brave brat, aren't ya'?"

"I'm just not scared of you."

"Are you sure about that kid?" Brute 3 pulled out a knife and held it up against his throat.

Kiyoharu simply leaned against the edge of the knife with a smirk, "Do it. I dare you."

There was a long silence in the room. The other two brutes glanced over at another in uneasiness and confusion. Brute 3 gritted his teeth as he retracted the blade and glared down at Kiyoharu, "What the fuck is wrong with you, kid? Are you suicidal?"

Kiyoharu didn't answer as he leaned back against the wall with a glare.

"How old are you, kid?" Brute 2 asked.

"Seven."

"Seven? I thought boss said you're six."

"Today is my birthday." Kiyoharu muttered.

"Whatever, his age doesn't matter. All that matters is that we got him." Brute 1 folded his arms across his chest with a satisfied grin.

"Right…" Brute 2 whispered.

"If you're looking for money, you're not going to get it."

This caught their attention.

"My mom isn't rich anymore, you idiots. If you wanted money, you should've kidnapped someones kid whose parents actually _has_ money, like Mr. Aki. He's loaded, you should've kidnapped his daughter instead." Kiyoharu scoffed.

"Are you trying to say something to me, kid?" Brute 1 scowled as he dangerously approached Kiyoharu.

"Yeah, I'm trying to say you're a stupid bastard that doesn't do his research."

"You have some spunk for a seven year old."

"You don't know me."

"Sure, I do. You're Lucy Heartfilia's and Natsu Dragneel's son, that means your worth a lot of money."

"Am I though?" Kiyoharu titled his head to one side.

The brute stopped.

"You see, you don't know me. You just read about me from some stupid magazine that had the latest gossip about Natsu and Lucy. You don't know if I'm their son, you're just assuming that because of a gossip magazine."

Absolute silence.

"If you keep talkin', I'm gonna bash your head in." Brute 1 was getting unnecessarily hostile towards Kiyoharu.

"Hey, hey, relax. He's just a kid." Brute 2 cut in.

"A kid? He acts like he's the fucking king of the world." Brute 1 snapped, "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"A lesson? Boss said not to—!"

"Fuck him! This kid thinks he's so cool by mocking us, I'm not going to let this kid get away with it!"

Before the other two could stop him, Brute 1 stomped up to Kiyoharu and picked him up with his shirt collar, "Lets see how much you bark after this!"

* * *

Kiyoharu laid on the marble floor as the cut on his forehead bled and stained the white floor.

"Is he alive?" Brute 2 asked as they towered over Kiyoharu's injured body.

"Barely." Brute 3 sighed, obviously frustrated by Brute 1's actions.

"You okay, kid?" Brute 2 peered over, but there was no response. Kiyoharu laid in his spot silently as his face was shadowed by his hair.

"He's still breathing, that's all that matters." Brute 3 stood up, "Dammit, boss is gonna kill us."

"Why did you even need to attack him? You're just proving his point by attacking him."

"He stopped barking, right?" Brute 1 scoffed, "All the kids' got is snarky remarks. Just talk, but no bite."

As the brutes argued with another, Kiyoharu shuffled against his restrains.

He had a deep frown on his face as he let out a breath. What was he even doing? He provoked the damn guy and he got a beating for it. Pathetic. He's absolutely pathetic.

He picked his bleeding lips as he began to lose himself in thought.

What was his mom doing right now?

Lucy's probably crying her eyes out for him, the whole guild is probably planning a full force attack to save him, and his dad— and Natsu's probably trying to comfort Lucy or doing something stupid like leaving to attack on his own.

Yeah, that sounded just right.

They might be on the verge of doing something stupid, Kiyoharu shouldn't stay long. Why is he even still there?

He should be making his way back already.

He's making Lucy worry too much.

He didn't want that.

He was quiet as he closed his eyes peacefully.

The brutes were about to jump on another, but they all stopped when they smelt something burning. What the hell?

The turned around and found the rope holding Kiyoharu's wrists together being burnt into ashes. Their eyes widened, "Holy crap!"

There was nothing but a pile of ashes to show the ropes final and last existence as Kiyoharu pushed himself up from the ground and sat upright on the hard cold floor. He rubbed his wrists, they stung like hell.

Kiyoharu picked himself off the ground and turned to the three brutes, "Where's the exit?"

Was this kid joking?

This has to be a joke right?

Brute 1 stepped forward, "Like hell we'll show you the exit. You're not going anywhere, brat!"

"We'll see about that."

Thirty minutes later, Kiyoharu stepped outside of the villa and he was greeted by the bright sunlight. He scrunched his nose in disapproval as he let out a sigh, "Now… which way is home?"

Meanwhile, inside. The three brutes laid on the marble floor, they were beaten into the ground like it was a Sunday stroll.

Brute 2 was the only one who was spared from an enormous beating. All three of them were still breathing, but barely. He laid on the floor, on his back with a shocked expression, it was as if he saw a ghost.

That kid… something tells him that he isn't normal and he's a lucky bastard for being spared.

Something definitely wasn't right about that kid.

He was too powerful, well, that should've been expected from Salamander's and Lucy Heartfilia's kid, but _that_ … whatever that was beating them brutally… _that wasn't human_.

It couldn't have been… for seven year old… no way.

The kid didn't even realize what he was doing, because when the other two were passed out on the floor, he blinked and the kid looked confused to what happened. It looked like he didn't know what just happened, but he shrugged it off and just left.

No one told him where the exit was, but he found his way out anyway.

And that thing in his left eye, that wasn't a gift… that was a curse.

That kid's cursed.

* * *

"I think… I'm lost." Kiyoharu muttered.

He sighed loudly as he shoved his hands into his shorts pockets. He kicked a small rock away with a defeated expression, where the hell was he?

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I should've stayed with those three idiots."

He stopped in his spot and gazed up at the sky. It was a clear blue sky without a cloud in sight, "Huh… it's not raining…"

It was his birthday and it wasn't raining. Usually, it would rain on his birthday, for it to be sunny, it was a first.

He flinched when the cut on his forehead began to sting, "Ouch…"

He brought his hand up to his head and when he pulled his hand back, blood was imprinted on his fingers. He glared at the red substance.

Blood.

His mind quickly helped him remember the blood that was pouring out of his mothers' stomach. He furrowed his brows and he shook his head. What dark thoughts he's having.

He's thinking about his mothers' death on his birthday…

"Dammit." Kiyoharu swore as he rubbed his left eye, "What the heck is wrong with my eye?"

He hissed as it stung like hell.

That was when a shadow loomed over him, "Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

A pair of red eyes loomed over him and he squinted as he gazed up towards the male figure… isn't that…

* * *

"We can't just sit here do nothing!" Natsu snapped, "Kiyo was just kidnapped, gramps! Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?"

"Natsu, we can't just storm in there without a plan. We don't even know where they are, idiot!" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I ain't sitting on my ass. Lucy needs my help and I'm gonna do everything I can—!" Erza threw barrel at him.

"What you can do now to help Lucy is to comfort her. She's distraught, she needs some comfort from you, Natsu."

"W-Why me?" Natsu looked away stubbornly as a light dust of pink coated his cheeks.

"You're her partner, Natsu. You know her better than any of us do."

Lucy was sitting by the bar as she was being comforted by Levy and Mirajane. She had her hands covering her face as tears lead through the gaps between her fingers.

She would never forgive herself if something happened to Kiyo. She's just met him, she doesn't want to lose him— even though he isn't her _actual_ son, he is who her son will become and she doesn't want any sort of harm to come to him.

Natsu walked over to Lucy and Levy nodded towards the pink dragon slayer as she left Lucy's side, only for Natsu to take her place. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and awkwardly rubbed her back, "Don't cry, Lucy… We'll find him."

"I just… I just don't want anything to happen to him." Lucy whimpered helplessly.

She sounded so weak and venerable, "Even though I just met him two days ago… he means a lot to me, Natsu."

Lucy pulled away and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

Natsu furrowed his brows in conflicting emotions before he gave her a bitter smile and wiped her tears away, "Me too…"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Kiyoharu may not like me…" Natsu trailed off.

Kiyoharu doesn't like Natsu?

When did this happen?

Lucy was completely confused by that sudden new fact, but that didn't shadow over her despair and grief.

"But, you're always smiling around him, Lucy, and that's enough for me. He makes you happy, he makes everyone here happy, so that makes him important to me too." Natsu mumbled, "As long as you're happy… I'm happy."

Lucy weakly smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Natsu… That means a lot."

Happy smiled at the sight of the two obvious lovers. When were they just going to get together already?

Everyone watched the two interact, and it brought a small smile to a few peoples' faces. They were really cute together, and it was frustrating to watch them blindly miss each others feelings for another when it was so obvious.

Everyone is scared to kidnap Lucy because of how Natsu would react. He's already almost burnt someone into crisp and nearly wiped out an army for her. He would sacrifice himself for her at any cost no matter what he may say about her.

He would always come to her rescue… always.

* * *

"Hey… you're Lucy's kid! Uh… you're Kiyoharu from the future, right?"

Kiyoharu stared up at Sabertooths' white dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe.

"Yeah… what about it?"

Sting crouched down to his level and he studied the other blond boy. If a stranger passed by, they would think they were related— like they were family.

The sort of looked alike, but the eyes were different.

"Whoa, you're bleeding." Sting pointed out.

Kiyoharu shrugged, "It's nothing… what happened to you?"

Kiyoharu pointed towards the white bandage on Stings' forehead.

Sting grinned, "You wanna hear about it?"

Kiyoharu was silent before he shrugged once again, "Why not?"

Later, Sting had Kiyoharu sitting on a rock as he bandaged his bleeding head.

"Did you really beat that guy up into a pulp?" Kiyoharu asked, interested in Sting's story.

"Are you kidding? Who do you think I am? I wouldn't be a dragon slayer if I wasn't able to do that simple thing." Sting snorted.

Kiyoharu nodded, "I guess so."

"So, what happened with you?"

"I got kidnapped by a couple of idiots." Kiyoharu sighed.

"You got away?"

"Yeah… I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't."

Sting blinked in surprise, "That means you're strong, right?"

"I'd like to think that."

"You're a brave kid for a seven year old." Sting pursed his lips as he finished bandaging his forehead.

"Yeah… whatever."

"What's up with you? You look so… down." Sting sat down in front of him.

"I'm lost and my mom is probably losing her mind."

"Right, you're Lucy's son. Who's your dad?"

"Sorry, I can't tell."

String furrowed his brows, "Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Oh, come on." Sting sighed, "Just fess up. I won't tell, I promise."

Kiyoharu gave him a trouble expression. Would Sting really tell anyone? I mean, he's never actually met Sting back in his time. He has heard of him, and they met a few times, but they never actually got to sit down and talk.

"You won't tell anyone… right?"

"I swear." Sting raised his left hand up and his right hand on his heart.

Kiyoharu let out a breath, "It's Natsu Dragneel."

Sting was silent, before he jumped up, "Wait! Lucy and Natsu really get together?"

Kiyoharu nodded with a blank expression.

Sting huffed, "So, the Salamander gets the princess, huh?"

Sting suddenly shot up, "Does he know you're his son?"

Kiyoharu was silent and Sting took that answer as no. Sting crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, why not?"

"I'm… I'm…" Kiyoharu trailed off, "I can't tell you that."

Sting sighed, "You have some major trust issues kid."

Kiyoharu shrugged, "If you saw what I have seen, you would understand why."

Sting pressed his lips into a flat line before speaking his mind, "Honestly, I wouldn't have guessed you're Natsu's son. I honestly thought you were my son, but that was just wishful thinking, I guess."

"Me… your son…?" Kiyoharu furrowed his brows. They both leaned forward with the same expression on their faces, if there were other people passing by, they would say they were identical. It was like looking at a younger version of Sting.

"Nope… I don't see it. Sorry." Kiyoharu stated.

"Are you serious?" Sting raised a brow, "That's complete crap! We are more similar than you and your old man. You have blond hair, not pink hair."

"First of all, my hair is blond because on my moms' side everyone is a blond over there, and second I couldn't careless if I didn't look like my old man, it makes my job easier with trying to keep the big secret from everyone else."

"I don't understand why you're trying to keep it a secret from everyone else." Sting shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kiyoharu scoffed, "You're just another annoying dragon slayer."

"Let me guess, you hate your dad."

Kiyoharu laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Sort of." Sting laughed, "Natsu isn't a bad man you know."

"Once again, you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever, kid. You seem like a mess of emotions and I don't want any part of it." Sting raised his hands up in defence.

"Whatever." Kiyoharu stood up, "Thanks for your help, I guess. I need to go back home now. My mom is probably about to lose her mind."

"Do you even know your way home?" Sting stood up also.

Kiyoharu was silent and Sting also took that as an answer.

"Okay, kid, come on. I'll take you back." Sting grinned.

"What? Why?"

"You need help getting home right? Besides, you don't want your mom to worry about you anymore than she already is, right?"

Sting held his hand out to him with a large grin on his face, "Us blonds need to stick together, besides if you're with me, I'm sure no one is going to question what a kid is doing all alone without their parents. At least with me, you can avoid all the hassle of petty questions from strangers."

Kiyoharu furrowed his brows, why was Sting being so nice to him?

Even though he is doubting Stings' intentions, deep down, he's grateful for what Sting is doing. No one has actually showed him any kind of kindness outside of Fairy Tail. No one other than Fairy Tail members or Mr. Sakura showed him any type of kindness.

Kiyoharu took Stings' hand hesitantly, "Fine."

* * *

Hours passed and Fairy Tail hasn't decided what to do with the situation.

Lucy sat in her apartment silently. This morning she was afraid that Kiyoharu disappeared, and now he really did disappear.

Everything stayed as it was from this morning. The door was missing, Kiyoharu's bag was still on the floor by her bed, the empty containers of the sweets were still on her table, and the necklace Kiyoharu gave her remained around her neck.

She rubbed the pendent with a weak gaze, "Kiyo…"

She walked over to where his bag remained untouched. She sat down by the bag and picked it up. She brushed her thumb against the name and she closed the bag.

She wanted to open the bag and pull that mysterious item she was curious about earlier in the morning, but for now, all she wanted was for Kiyoharu to come back.

She put the bag on her bed and she picked herself up from the ground. She needed something to cool her down, to help her clear her mind, and so she decided what she needed was a shower.

She made her way towards her bathroom, but she felt her skirt being pulled back and that was when it fell.

Kiyoharu's bag fell to the floor.

Turns out, her skirt got caught on the latch of his bag, so when she was walking away, it fell towards her.

The contents of his bag spilled out onto the floor and her eyes widened.

Lucy quickly knelt down onto her knees and began to repack the bag.

That was when she came across a book, and curiously, despite what she promised earlier, she opened the book up. She was greeted by a photo of herself in the infirmary of Fairy Tail surrounded by all of her friends while she held a bundle of joy in her arms.

Lucy gasped as she covered her mouth with one hand, this is her future self?

She gazed at the picture with mixed feelings as she ran her fingers against it.

She was smiling weakly, but it was bright enough to tell that she was happy. All of the guild members surrounded her bed and smiled at her.

Lucy turned to another photo and found an up close shot of the newly sleeping baby, Kiyoharu. He was adorable. He looked like he was sleeping soundly in her arms.

She flipped to another page and found many photos of her guild mates each taking turns with carrying the baby boy.

She came to a stop at a photo of Natsu carrying the bundle of joy. He looked frantic on one photo, he looked absolutely terrified to hold the baby, but in the other photo was looked content and happy.

Baby Kiyoharu had his hand wrapped around Natsu's thumb and Natsu was grinning. It was like she could hear what Natsu was going to say, even though it was a picture, _"Look, look! He's holding my thumb! Look, Lucy!"_

She smiled as she flipped to another photo and found a much older baby Kiyoharu. In the photo, she was holding his little chubby arms as it looked like she was trying to help him walk on his own. She smiled warmly at the photo.

The next photo was a birthday party and she was helping baby Kiyoharu open his presents.

The next was of Erza kissing the little boy on the cheek, Gray showing him his ice make magic, and Master Makarov soothing the crying little boy.

The book Lucy was holding held a lot of Kiyoharu's memories that he doesn't remember, that single book holds his story, that book is basically what's left of Kiyoharu's life; his last reason to continue his mission.

She then came across a photo of Natsu carrying a four year old Kiyoharu on his shoulders. They both looked so happy.

Lucy felt tears well up and she couldn't hold them back as they fell onto the photos.

She was crying in guilt and joy.

Guilt for losing him and possibly causing him to come back into the past, and joy for now seeing the happy life and memories Kiyoharu was given. It was beautiful.

"Mom, I'm home."

Lucy turned her head and found Kiyoharu on the one person she least expected's shoulders, Sting Eucliffe.

"Kiyo…"

Sting let Kiyoharu off his shoulders and he ran into his mothers' open arms, "Mom!"

"Kiyo!" Lucy wailed, "Oh god— I thought I lost you!"

Kiyoharu only laughed joyfully, he was happy to be in his mothers' arms again.

For once, everything seemed okay again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and review** , please and thank you.

So, another chapter, yessss.

So, Sting comes into the picture. Don't worry. Sting's purpose will be revealed in the next chapter. It's nothing bad. Don't twist ya'll panties in a bunch and scream at me.

So, I'm not proud of this chapter, but whatever. It's good enough in my book.

I say so a lot. Well, Kiyoharu is a very complex character, that's proven in this chapter.

 **Thank you for all of the support, you all make me very happy.**

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bitter Lullaby

* * *

 **Warning: No warning…? Maybe some spelling and grammar mistakes. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

" _I want to be free, so save me from the pain inside of me."_

* * *

Lucy held Kiyoharu's hand as they walked towards the guild. She peeked down towards the younger boy, there was that white bandage around his head, and it bothered the female blond every time she stole a glance at it.

With a furrowed her brow, she let out a strangled cry, who does she feel so useless?

She watched her son get kidnapped, and now he came back home to her without the help of anyone in the guild or hers. Wait… that's not right.

Lucy lifted her eyes up and she met another pair of spiky blond hair on the other side of Kiyoharu, right, Sting brought him back home to her.

He had his hands stuffed into his pockets cooly as he walked by Kiyoharu's left side casually. No one knows why Sting hasn't left yet, but it wasn't that Lucy was complaining, it's just she has never actually met the dragon slayer personally; like they never got to know each other.

"Why are you still here?" Kiyoharu turned to the other blond.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you still here… leave."

"That's not how you thank someone who brought you back home." Sting clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, thank you… annoying dragon slayer." Kiyoharu muttered underneath his breath.

"Uh, how did you two meet anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I found him." Sting stated, "He was just standing in the middle of the road staring up at the sky. Weird, right?"

Kiyoharu's eyes widened, he was in the middle of the road? What now? He didn't even notice that.

"Kiyo, you can't stand in the middle of a road! You could've been ran over by a carriage!" Lucy scolded him and Kiyoharu pursed his lips, but nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's not safe if you do that." Lucy pursed her lips, "You need to always be attentive, I don't know what I'm going to do if you were to get hurt!"

At her words, Kiyoharu lowered his head. His hair shadowed his face as he clenched his teeth, _"I don't know what I'm going to do if you were to get hurt!"_

Getting hurt… Kiyoharu has received a lot of that, physically, mentally, and/or emotionally. Getting hurt is like a general routine in his daily life ever since that fateful day. He rubbed his left eye annoyingly and that was when Sting grabbed Kiyoharu's free wrist.

His eyes widened as he glanced up and found Sting staring down at him, "You think I haven't noticed you rubbing your eye like that? You're just making it worse."

"You don't need to hold my hand."

"If I let go, you're gonna scratch your eye out."

Kiyoharu clicked his tongue in disapproval, he didn't want to hold hands with Sting, it's not that he has anything against him, it's just, it's Sting.

The minute Kiyoharu met him, the young boy knew they weren't going to get along, but little did Kiyoharu know, with a little bit of time, those two will become inseparable.

"Sting…?" Lucy turned to the other blond with a grateful smile, "Thank you for bringing Kiyo back. You're honestly the last person I expected to bring him home."

Sting just returned his smile, "No problem… we're friends now, so it's only natural."

A faint pink dusted Lucy's cheeks as she nodded warmly, "Yeah."

Kiyoharu eyed the blond dragon slayer with a suspicious gaze, what the hell did he think he was doing? Flirting with his mom? Oh no. Kiyoharu isn't going to let that pass.

Usually, people would think that this kind of situation would be beneficial to Kiyoharu, he may hate his dad, but he'll be damned if he's going to let _another_ dragon slayer to try and win his moms' heart.

Kiyoharu did the one thing that came to his mind at that moment. He kicked Sting in the shins as Lucy opened the guild doors to tell her guild mates about the good news.

Sting doubled over as he curled up, holding his knees to his chest as he groaned out in pain, "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop flirting with her." Kiyoharu spat as he followed after Lucy.

"Possessive little brat." Sting muttered as he picked himself up and limped into the guild.

"Kiyoharu!" Everyone cheered loudly as the small blond entered the guild hall. Many people crowed the little boy and hugged the living life out of him like there was no tomorrow.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane smiled as she wiped a tear away, "We all missed you, Kiyo!"

Kiyoharu was utterly confused, why was everyone getting so emotional about his return? He has only been gone for a maximum of eight hours. He hasn't been gone for long.

"Don't scare us like that you little runt!" Cana snapped as she ruffled his blond locks.

"What happened to your head?" Levy asked curiously.

Kiyoharu was silent, should he tell them? What is the worse that they can do? He has already escaped from those three goons, so it's not like they can do anything about it now. _It's in the past, and they can't change it._

"They beat me up." Kiyoharu stated bluntly.

Lucy was the first to react, she grabbed her son and frantically searched for other injuries, "Are you hurt anywhere else? Does anything hurt? What did they do to you? Are you okay? Why didn't I check you first before bringing you here? You must be exhausted, you should be sleeping, oh my god, I'm a horrible mother! I'm so—!"

"Mom! Calm down! I'm fine." Kiyoharu assured as he picked up his moms hand from his cheeks and placed it against his chest, "See, I'm still breathing, I'm fine, mom. Stop worrying so much."

Lucy gave him an exhausted smile, "I'm not good at being a mother."

"No, you're a great mom." He smiled brightly, "You just aren't used to it yet."

"Kiyo!" Natsu stomped over to the blond boy.

When Kiyoharu glanced upwards, he was met with his fathers' intimidating gaze. Natsu's face was shadowed because of the light, so the thing that Kiyoharu saw were his glowing red sharp eyes.

That was when Natsu placed a hand on his head, " _Welcome home._ "

It happened so quickly before Kiyoharu could realize what was happening.

* * *

" _I'm home!"_

 _Kiyoharu's head perked up and he quickly left his mothers' side as he ran towards the front door. Lucy laughed as she watched her overly enthusiastic son dash towards the door._

" _Dad! Dad, you're home!"_

 _Natsu grinned widely as he dropped his bag onto the ground and swooped in to pick Kiyoharu up, "Hey, kiddo."_

" _Welcome home, Dad!"_

 _Natsu placed a kiss on his sons' forehead and Kiyoharu groaned, "Ew! Dad! What the heck?!"_

 _Natsu laughed, "You never complain when mom kisses you."_

" _That's because it's mom! Mom smells nice and you smell bad."_

" _What?! Are you serious?"_

" _Welcome back, Natsu." Lucy stepped into view as she walked over to him._

 _Natsu smirked, "I'm home, Lucy."_

 _Natsu wrapped his free arm around Lucy's waist and swooped in for a kiss, and Lucy was quick to react. She yanked Natsu's scarf off of him and covered it around Kiyoharu's small head; blocking Kiyoharu's line of sight._

 _Kiyoharu gagged as he squirmed out of his fathers' grasp and ran away with the scarf. He loved that scarf, it was so soft and warm, and he looked so cool in it. Whenever he wore it, other kids would run away from him in the fear of getting beaten to a pulp by Natsu Dragneels' son._

 _Natsu grinned as he kissed Lucy's forehead not long after claiming her lips._

" _How was your journey?"_

" _It was fine, I missed you two though, and Gajeel was annoying as hell. He kept whining about wanting to see Levy."_

 _Lucy giggled, "Come on, Natsu, what if you were separated from me and Kiyo for a week with no contact? You would be doing the same."_

" _But that's different." Natsu muttered against her collarbone, "You're Lucy, and Kiyo is Kiyo, I won't let myself be separated from you two for so long."_

" _Natsu…"_

 _That was when Natsu placed his hand gently against her stomach, "Is everything, okay? Are you_ _ **two**_ _okay?"_

 _Lucy smiled widely, "Yeah. We're fine. How do you think Kiyoharu will react if he found out on his birthday?"_

" _What are you talking about, Lucy? He's going to be a big brother, what's there not to be happy about?"_

* * *

Kiyoharu swayed and Natsu furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?"

Kiyoharu snapped back to reality, and he was back in the present time… or the past— or whatever it would be considered as. Anyway, what the hell was that?

It was a memory, but it wasn't his memory, but it was at the same time. He remembered that day, his dad just came back after a two day trip to help Gajeel out on a job. He remembered running off with his fathers' scarf to play in the backyard, but he didn't remember that conversation his parents had.

Kiyoharu is going to be a big brother…?

What did that mean?

Kiyoharu was still dazed when the attention was brought to Sting.

"You brought Kiyoharu back?"

"Yeah, I didn't save him though. The kid did that all by himself." Sting shrugged, "I just found him."

"No matter, you still have our thanks." Master Makarov nodded, "Thank you for bringing Kiyoharu back to Fairy Tail."

"It's nothing, really." Sting rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I just couldn't leave him there by himself."

That was Sting wrapped and arm around Lucy's shoulders, "Besides, I need to make it up to Lucy after… after what we did to her back then…"

"N-No, it's really okay!" Lucy retorted quickly, "You don't need to."

Kiyoharu walked over to Sting, snapped out of his daze, and with a smile he crushed Sting's foot with his own.

Sting flinched as he shot Kiyoharu a glare and a forced smile at the other members.

Sting thought that Kiyoharu was the only possessive one, but it wasn't long until he felt a certain pink haired dragon slayer glaring holes into the back of his head. Sting's in a danger zone, one wrong move and he'll be killed without hesitation.

Erza walked up to Sting in her amour and with a grateful smile, she quickly grabbed his head, and smashed it against her suit of armour, "You did the right thing, Sting. We are grateful."

Everyone cringed at the painful sound of a head being crushed against Erza's infamous metal suit of armour that she wore with pride.

That was when Natsu tugged Lucy a few steps back away from the blond dragon slayer. He gently held Lucy's finger tips, but he never met Lucy's confused gaze.

Kiyoharu noticed Natsu's subtle gesture and Sting was about to scream when Kiyoharu just turned a blind eye. What the hell was Kiyoharu doing?

He put Sting through pain for just greeting Lucy politely and touching her as a friendly gesture, but when Natsu did it, Kiyoharu just turned away, and that really was annoying to Sting and that was just playing dirty.

Kiyoharu on the other hand is just really out of it. Something just snapped in him. He was about to attack Natsu for getting close to his mom, but something held him back— or something is holding him back.

Kiyoharu just stared down at the palm of his hands silently.

They were clean.

For a while, Kiyoharu realized that it was the first time he has ever seen his hands clean and not dyed in a blood.

He scrunched his face up in a trouble expression, it was weird to not find his hands covered in the slightest blood. It was comforting in a way, but in another way, it also wasn't comforting.

Whenever he saw his hands dyed in that deep red, it gave him more of a reason to fight for his moms' life.

He bit the inside of his mouth as he lowered his hands to his side and turned over his shoulder to find Lucy and Natsu holding hands secretly.

He clenched his teeth tightly, but he just let it go, not because he wanted to, but because his vision was fading into black.

The next thing he knew, he was falling onto the ground as his vision failed him.

"What's… going on?"

Lucy saw him falling and her calm expression twisted into a horrified one, "Kiyo!"

The last thing Kiyoharu saw, was Natsu and Lucy stumbling forward to catch him, and he knew they failed, because the last thing he felt was hitting the wooden floors, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Kiyoharu weeped over his mothers' dead body. He sat in her pool of blood as he cried into his bloodstained hands. His heart wrenched and he gasped for air as he let out loud sobs._

 _That was when a young man walked up to him softly. The young man wore a brown bomber jacket and he had spiky blond hair, similar to Kiyoharu's. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and the expression the young man wore on his face was a very exhausted one._

 _Kiyoharu lifted his head up, "M-Mom isn't coming back, is she?"_

 _The young man sighed as he bent down to Kiyoharu's level, and he shook his head, "Sorry."_

" _I've gotta bring her back."_

" _You can't."_

" _I can try."_

" _Yeah, and you tried." The young man gave him a pitiful weak smile, "You tried so hard… I know that better than anyone else."_

" _I just want my mom back… I want her back." Kiyoharu sobbed._

" _I'm sorry, Kiyo, but everything comes with a price, and in the end you'll always lose something precious to you."_

" _What… What does that mean?"_

 _The young man stared at Lucy's dead body, "It means you can't win… No matter how hard you try, or what you do, you can't win. Not this game. Not ever. You'll always lose Kiyo, and sometimes you just need to know when to admit defeat."_

" _You don't know anything!"_

" _I do…" The young man shook his head, "I know you better than anyone else. You just don't want to admit it… You're losing and you're scared to."_

" _I-I—!"_

" _Losing isn't so bad, Kiyo, at least this way, no one gets hurt."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and review** , please and thank you.

Welp, here's another chapter. A lot of shit have been happening to Kiyoharu lately. Like geez. He got kidnapped and then he collapsed in exhaustion… oh… I forgot… spoiler.

Hm, the plot is starting to unravel soon.

Like give it two chapters and it'll all start happening.

Trust me.

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bitter Lullaby

* * *

 **Warning: Coarse Language. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

" _I've come way too far for this._ _I_ _'ve put in too much work._ _I_ _'ve dealt with too much hurt._ _I_ _'ve worked way too hard for this, but we live in dark places."_

* * *

It didn't take long for Kiyoharu to snap at the man's words. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to take all this crap from some guy he has never seen in his life. He whipped around and punched the man in his stomach.

The man doubled over with a grunt and fell onto the floor.

"Cut the crap!" Kiyoharu spat with tear strained cheeks, "The only person who's going to get hurt is you!"

The man only held his stomach and sprawled himself on the floor, lying on his back with a small smile on his lips, "You're so ignorant, Kiyo."

"Shut up! You dont know a damn thing about me and don't talk to me like you know me, dammit."

"You're only seven, what the hell do you know?" The man pushed himself up and sat upright ont he ground.

"I know that I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Have you ever wondered why you're so mature?"

Kiyoharu froze, he blinked in confusion, "W-What do you mean?"

"When people look at you, they see a seven year old boy, but when you talk, you talk like a troubled nineteen year old."

"What are you trying to say?"

The man ran a hand through his blond locks casually, "You're not normal, you should've at least figured that much out."

"Who cares if I'm mature for my age! It doesn't matter!" Kiyoharu glared,

"But it does… You're so fucking weak." The man mocked, "You're nothing but a joke. You're just a moody selfish seven year old who doesn't give a single shit about the people around you."

"That's not true—!"

"You don't even care about how your mother would feel if she were to find out the reason why you're in the past. She would probably hate you."

Kiyoharu's blood began to boil. This man was doing this on purpose. He's trying to intimidate him, he's trying to corner Kiyoharu and push him to the brink of his coolness. Kiyoharu's heart raced as his hands balled into a tight fist.

He glared dangerously at the man and there was a glint in his eyes that signed a warning for him.

Kiyoharu didn't even think twice when he pulled his arm back, and with gritted teeth, he swung it forward towards the man.

"Shut up!" Kiyoharu threw a punch at him, but the man caught his fist and held it tightly as Kiyoharu tried to pull back for another attempt.

"Have you ever thought about how the others would feel about this? What would your mother say if she was here?"

His words were like knives and they were cutting right through him. He's being gutted alive and he's helpless and clueless to how to prevent it.

Anger surged through him. Everything he has done has been all for the sake of his family. Everything is for the sake of his mother— even his damn father. Everything he has been through, all the hurt, all the pain, all the suffering, all of it— has been for Fairy Tail.

Everything that _they_ put him through, all of it has been for the sake of keeping Fairy Tail alive.

"Huh, Kiyo? What would your mother say if she saw the _real_ you? What would she say if she saw you right now?"

"She wouldn't say a damn thing because she would still be alive!" Kiyoharu screamed, and for a while, everything died down. The tension decreased and he was granted silence.

Kiyoharu breathed heavily as tears poured out of his eyes like a waterfall, and he hated it.

The man still held Kiyoharu's fist, and the little boy's posture slackened. He fell onto his knees with his fist still raised high. He bowed his head as he let out sniffles and pitiful sobs.

The man let go of Kiyoharu's fist and it fell down onto his lap. He held his teeth together as he cried. It was a horrible feeling. It felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. Everything he believed in, everything he was fighting for, came flying off the walls.

The man let out a sigh as he leaned back against his arms as he listened silently to Kiyoharu's pitiful cries, "Why is it that we try so hard to fix our mistakes _we_ unknowingly make?"

Kiyoharu didn't bother answering him, because he was too busy trying to contain his sobs.

"Stop crying you brat… _we're_ stronger than that." The man tousled Kiyoharu's blond hair, "You're crying over some stupid shit I said, they're just words. They can't hurt you."

Kiyoharu scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Just forget about it." The man laughed, "There's no one in this world who has experienced the dark sick twisted crap _we've_ been through."

The man sighed as a satisfied grin followed, "You better wake up, Sting's gonna make a move on mom soon. You can't let that happen can you?"

"Like he'll get away with it."

* * *

"This isn't your fault. You heard Kiyo, you're a great mother." Just as Sting began to reach out to comfort Lucy, Kiyoharu suddenly woke up.

The young boy sat up, pulled his right arm back, and punched Sting in the gut. The poor blond dragon slayer was knocked out of his chair and onto the cold hard ground. He laid there for a while, thinking about his life choices.

"Kiyo! You're awake!" Lucy exclaimed happily, "W-Wait! Don't move! Relax! Go back to sleep!"

"I'm fine, mom. I just needed some rest… that's all." Kiyoharu assured her.

Lucy rubbed his left hand with a troubled expression, and Kiyoharu pursed his lips as he watched her. Kiyoharu reached out and placed a hand on his mom's head. He patted her head, "You don't need to worry anymore. I'll be careful from now on."

"That's not it, Kiyo!" Lucy snapped.

Kiyoharu's eyes widened at his mother's sudden outburst. He slowly pulled his hand back as Lucy stared down at her lap.

* * *

"I'm supposed to be your mother, and you're supposed to be my son… but it doesn't feel that way. How can I be your mother if you won't open up to me?" Lucy whispered, "I need you to tell me how you feel, Kiyoharu! How will I take care of you if you won't tell me what's hurting or what's wrong?"

Kiyoharu stared at his mom with widened eyes. Where was all of this coming from?

Natsu opened Lucy's bedroom window and slipped in. He got off of her bed and instantly, he fell face first onto the ground. He let out a cry of confusion as his world was beginning to turn, "Huh?!"

His face came crashing down onto the hard floor and he let out a loud painful groan. He heard Happy's snickering come from behind him, and he scowled, "Not funny, Happy."

The blue cat strolled up to the dragon slayer with a grin, "You should really look where you're stepping, Natsu."

Natsu groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and sat upright.

"Ne, Natsu, Lucy really needs to clean up." Happy examined the room.

Everything was left they way it was. Her door was wide open and Kiyoharu's bag was on the floor, remained untouched, along with the photo album.

"Never mind that, Lucy said she left her keys somewhere here and we need to find them." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do we need to do it?"

"Because Lucy is taking care of Kiyo."

Happy walked around the apartment casually, "I hope Kiyo is alright. Lucy seemed really worried when he collapsed."

Natsu furrowed his brows, "What the…?"

Natsu picked up Kiyoharu's bag curiously, "What is it Natsu?"

"Oh! Lucy's keys might be in there!" Happy cried out, "Check Natsu!"

"Why me?" Natsu muttered as he flipped the flap open and reached into the bag. He began to shuffle his arm back and forth, looking for Lucy's keys, but then came into contact with nothing but soft fabrics; possibly clothes.

He let out a frustrated cry, "Gah! I had enough!"

"Natsu?"

Happy watched Natsu furiously yank everything out of the bag. Clothes came flying everywhere and Happy just watched with a twitching eyebrow. How in the world were they going to explain the mess to Lucy?

That was when Natsu pulled out a white scale-like scarf out of the bag and Natsu came to a halt. He held the scarf and he stared at it, before he glanced down to the one around his neck. Both, Happy and Natsu's eyes travelled back and forth between the identical pieces of clothing.

"Eh?!" They both screeched.

"How can there be two?" Happy pointed out with a ghostly expression on his face.

"There can't be two!" Natsu shouted as he clutched the second scarf tightly, "What's going on?"

That was when Happy put it all together.

"Natsu! You're Kiyoharu's father!"

Natsu snapped his head towards him with a shocked expression, "N-No way… that can't be…"

"You are Natsu!" Happy ran over to him and spread his paws apart, "You two look alike but the only thing different is your hair colour! And if he is Lucy's son, then he got his hair colour from Lucy! Kiyo even has his mark in the same place as yours in the same colour! He even has your scarf!"

"I can't be a dad!" Natsu clutched his head, "I don't know the first thing about parenting!"

"Igneel probably taught you _something_ about being an adult or something, right?"

"Oi! I am an adult!" Natsu snapped, "I just don't know anything about taking care of a kid!"

"So does Lucy!" Happy assured him, "You guys can take care of him together!"

Happy suddenly smirked, he gave Natsu a sly smile and purred out, " _Together._ "

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the blue cat, "What?"

Happy wanted to smack his partner until he turns red. Happy let out a sigh, before he tried explaining it again, "You and Lucy can learn how to take care of Kiyoharu _together_ … as a _family._ "

Natsu stared at Happy with raised eyebrows and widened eyes. A family. Him and Lucy… a family. He brought his gaze down to the scarf and then to the open photo album on the table.

He saw the same photo that Lucy last saw. He saw himself carrying Kiyoharu on his shoulders; both of them wearing a toothy grin on their faces… crap… they did look alike.

"A family, huh?"

* * *

"I want to be a good mother… and every time I look at you I know you're hiding something." Lucy pulled her hand away from Kiyoharu's, "You have the same look that I used to wear when I was younger…"

Kiyoharu's eyes widened, that's right. He isn't the only one who lost their mother at a young age… his grandmother, Layla, when Lucy was just a little girl and her father was the absent type… huh… almost like history repeated itself.

"I know how painful it is to hold everything in, so please Kiyoharu, if you're hurting or something is wrong, please tell me. I'm your mother!"

"O-Okay!" Kiyoharu panicked, "I promise!"

He didn't want to get her all worked up over nothing. He has faced her wrath many times before, and they weren't pretty.

Lucy pursed her lips, but she gave him a faint smile afterwards, "Okay I—!"

That was when Natsu entered the infirmary and everyone's attention turned to Natsu. Natsu had a blank expression on his face as he approached Kiyoharu and Lucy. He walked up to Kiyoharu's side and he bit the inside of his mouth as if he was debating on his next move.

He furrowed his brows and stared at Kiyoharu, and Kiyoharu returned his stare.

That was when Natsu did the unexpected.

Kiyoharu froze when Natsu unwrapped the scarf around his neck, and wrapped it around his.

He felt the soft and familiar fabric warm him up. He was hit by a fresh wave of nostalgia and he bit his lip back as he resisted the urge to rip the scarf off his neck.

If he were to do that now, he'll cause a scene, and he'll just give himself away.

Sting watched the tension between Kiyoharu and Natsu. It was like he was watching a burning competition between two wildfires, which flame was hotter?

Sting let out a sigh as he broke the rising tension, "It's burning up in here."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and review,** please and thank you.

How long has it been? Geez, sorry about the delay. I got stuck in traffic for… **11 days**. Yeah.

Anyway here we go. Natsu now knows. I know it isn't the best way to figure it out, but I'm really at my end today.

I'm drained out of creative juices.

Does anyone listen to K-pop here? If you do, have you heard BTS new song Fire? Do you see my reference?

Anyway, what do you think? Actually, I feel like that's rhetorical… I know, I know, I'm rusty.

 **I appreciate all of the lovely support. You all make me so happy. Thank you.**

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bitter Lullaby

* * *

 **Warning: There is nothing to warn you about. Please proceed freely.**

* * *

 _"It's for the better, you know?"_

* * *

Kiyoharu wasn't entirely sure how things were going for him. It has only been at least a minimum of a week and his entire, _I am going to stop my parents from getting together,_ wasn't exactly working out as well as he hoped.

He was bedridden for a minimum of three days since he collapsed in exhaustion, and it also has been three days since Natsu decided to crown the boy's neck with that scale-like scarf.

In fact, the boy was still wearing it. Whenever his mom saw him in it, there was this spark in her eyes, a good spark, a happy one. Kiyoharu has been causing nothing but trouble for Lucy, so wearing the scarf, despite his preference, was the least he could do for her.

Three days ago, he turned seven years old, and just like the other past birthdays, nothing has changed. Except for the fact, that there was no big party to celebrate his annual birthday, no family, and definitely no happiness.

Growing up wasn't all what he expected.

Maybe that's it.

Maybe Kiyoharu has to just… Grow up.

His thoughts were cut short when someone took a seat next to him, and Kiyoharu knew exactly who it was.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Sting asked as he stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Fine."

"You sound bitter. What got you so riled up first thing in the morning?"

"Nothin'. Why are you even still here? Leave." Kiyoharu snapped.

"That's exactly what I plan to do, kid." Sting chuckled lightly.

Kiyoharu raised a brow, "You're leaving? For real?"

"Yeah, I mean… I have my own guild, right? I can't just keep lodging at Fairy Tail forever." Sting laughed.

"Right, Sabertooth." Kiyoharu mumbled.

Awkward silence fell over the two blonds. Despite Kiyoharu's rude remarks and Sting's tendency to annoy the boy, the two surprisingly were growing close to another. Sting saw Kiyoharu as a stubborn little brat, and Kiyoharu saw Sting as an annoying dragon slayer that he can tolerate.

Sting stole a glance at the little boy beside him. Instead of a blank and emotionless expression he usually wore around him, Kiyoharu was wearing an expression that seemed sadden and troubled.

He frowned, Sting only met the kid three days ago, but damn, he grew onto him way too quickly for Sting to even realize what was happening.

That was when he noticed the scarf around Kiyoharu's neck. He can remember when Natsu just showed up out of nowhere and wrapped the thing around his neck, the boy look in distrust and uneasy.

"You're still wearing that smelly thing?" Sting narrowed his eyes as he unravelled the scarf from his neck.

The sudden loss of warmth startled the boy, "H-Hey!"

"What? You actually like this thing? Three days ago, you looked like you wanted to burn it into ashes."

"T-That's… not it…" Kiyoharu's gaze fell.

"Listen, Kiyo, you don't have to be what you're being told to be." Sting began and Kiyoharu frowned deeply, "What are you talking about?"

"You're telling yourself that you need to fight off your father from your mother, right?" He continued, "Well, you don't have to do that."

"What are you… Of course I need to do that! My mom she—!" Before Kiyoharu could continue, Sting cut him off, "Just listen to me."

He crouched down, "You're making everything way too obvious. For the past three days, without you telling me, I realized that you're fending your dad off and away from your mom, because something probably happened in the future."

"You're looking at everything through one window, and because of that, you only see one solution and one problem." Sting stated, "You need to look for more windows to find more answers to your problem. You don't have to do something one way, you can find another alternate route, you understand?"

"No."

Sting groaned, "I'm trying to give life lessons— Alright, listen. I don't know what went on between you and your family, and I honestly don't want to be apart of your _daddy problems_ , but instead of trying to separate your parents, how about giving him a chance? This Natsu isn't the Natsu from your time, he's different, and I know that this Natsu would _never_ do anything to _hurt Lucy_."

They gave each other a long hard stare, and soon, Kiyoharu let out a sigh and snatched the scarf out of Sting's hands, "That's dumb."

"W-What? Hey!" Sting snapped, "Be more respectful!"

Kiyoharu simply stuck his tongue out at him and Sting twitched, "You know what! Forget it! You're just a nosy little brat that needs to grow up and stop being selfish—!"

"Thanks."

Sting blinked, "What?"

"You're advice…" Kiyoharu trailed off, "You didn't solve the words problems… but you sort of helped me out."

"Oh, so you're gonna take my advice?"

Kiyoharu shrugged, and Sting just stared, his small smile turning into a frown.

"If you're so depressed over here, then why don't you just come with me to Sabertooth?"

His head instantly shot up and stared up at the blond dragon slayer in awe, "Are you serious?"

"Why not? You can meet everyone over there, I'm sure they won't mind." Sting said nonchalantly, "I'm sure Yukino will love you."

"Aunt… Yukino?"

Kiyoharu felt an surge of sudden emotions. Being friends with Lucy, Yukino became Kiyoharu's aunt, and his favourite aunt. Whenever her mom was away, Yukino would take care of him, travelling far just to watch him for a night.

She was basically his second mom, and she was the one that took him after the fall of Fairy Tail.

Seeing her would probably bring his mood up, even thought she doesn't have any of their shared memories.

"Yeah, I don't know. I just have a feeling she'll like you." Sting shrugged, "Besides you're grumpy attitude, she'll think you're a pretty cute little kid."

"Will you actually take me to Sabertooth?"

"Why not? This way, your mom can have a break from worrying about you."

"You're bluffing."

"I don't understand why it is so hard to believe me."

Kiyoharu was quiet, "She wouldn't let me go."

Sting smirked devilishly, "Who said she needed to know?"

* * *

Lucy was walking through the guild, looking for Kiyoharu. She could've sworn that she just saw him.

"Levy, have you seen Kiyo?" She approached her best friend and Levy blinked twice, before replying, "You didn't see him?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Sting just left with Kiyoharu. He left this note for you and Natsu… I think." Levy handed her a note and shakily, Lucy took a hold of it, opened it, and read it.

 _Lucy,_

 _Hey, I hope you don't mind me taking Kiyoharu to Sabertooth for a few days. We won't be long, I'll just introduce him to everyone and I'll bring him back. I'll take good care of him, don't worry. You can just relax while he is gone, go do something with Natsu or something. I'm sure you and him need some alone time. ;)_

 _Signed: Sting and Kiyoharu_

 _By the way, Kiyoharu consented to this. This is not a kidnapping._

Lucy was struck in surprise and shock. Her mouth dropped open as she stood in place, frozen as she held the piece of paper. Kiyoharu just got better from his first kidnapping, only to get kidnapped again, but willingly this time.

"Sting!" She screamed as she ripped the piece of paper into shreds.

* * *

"You just left her a note?"

"Yeah."

"When she finds you, she's going to kill you." Kiyoharu scoffed, "Dad used to do that to her whenever he wanted to go and train, she freaked out and nearly killed him when he got back."

Sting chuckled nervously, "W-We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I don't even have any clothes with me. This was poorly planned." Kiyoharu muttered as he followed Sting through the station.

"Don't worry. Sabertooth isn't that far from here. We'll buy you clothes as we travel."

That was when Sting nudged shoulders with someone, "Oh, sorry."

Kiyoharu narrowed his eyes at the person Sting bumped into. It was a cloaked figure, but Kiyoharu could see a sinister smile that the person as wearing. He frowned, he swore, he has seen that smile from somewhere.

Although, the more he thought about it, or tried to remember, his left eye would itch and become more irritating. He rubbed his left eye annoyingly, and Sting grabbed his wrist to prevent him from causing any more damage, "Don't, you'll make it worse."

The two continued their way into the train and the cloaked figure just disappeared within the crowd.

As the two took a seat in the train, Sting let out a breath of relief, "Now, that I think about it. Isn't this going to ruin your plan of separating mom and dad?"

"You told me to take your advice, right?" Kiyoharu raised a brow, "And I am."

"My advice wasn't for you to run away with me. It was to accept your dad!"

"You're the one that offered to bring me to Sabertooth in the first place!"

"Well, I—!"

And the train began to move. Sting froze and doubled over. Kiyoharu on the other hand was beginning to feel dizzy. Turns out that a few dragon slayer habits travel down to their offsprings, and it was more of a curse than a blessing.

Normally, Kiyoharu had a cure for this, but his bag was in Lucy's apartment, and that meant no sleeping his way out of this one. (stop making this seem dirty)

Along with Sting, they began to clutch their stomachs as they felt very lightheaded. Motion sickness, dragon slayers can never escape it.

* * *

"What's with your getup?"

Hours passed since they got off the train, and they were currently in a hotel for the night before they would finish their journey to Sabertooth.

"What do you mean?" Sting raised a brow.

"You're half naked. Why are you half naked?" Kiyoharu gestured to Sting's casual attire, and Sting twitched in annoyance.

"Your dad used to walk around half naked too!"

"Well, my dad had the decency to cover up!" Kiyoharu snapped.

"It's too hot and you can move easily." Sting crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?" Kiyoharu mimicked him, "Because I think you're just trying to show everyone your abs, especially to the girls."

"Kid, when you get older. You'll understand." Sting sighed as he shook his head.

"When I get older? I already did grow up, what are you talking about?" Kiyoharu frowned.

Sting stared at him, before bursting into a fit of laughter, "You? Grown up? Oh my god, that's hilarious!"

"What's so funny?" Kiyoharu glared at him.

"You're only seven years old. You're nowhere near from being all grown up."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw what I saw…" Kiyoharu mumbled as Sting drowned his words out with his loud laughter.

Much to Kiyoharu's secrecy, Sting heard him, "There's a difference from being physically grown up, mentally grown up, and grown up, Kiyo."

"They're all the same thing."

"No." Sting shook his head, "Physically grown up is when you're body is mature… like mine."

Kiyoharu rolled his eyes.

"Mentally is what you have. You may be seven, but you have a very mature thinking state. You were willing to sacrifice your own life for your mother's sake or whatever without hesitation, but I mean, not until now." Sting threw himself onto his bed as he kicked back and stared up at the ceiling, "Being grown up is to be mature in body and mind."

"If I'm not grown up, than you're not either. You act like a baby." Kiyoharu smirked.

Sting only hummed in agreement, "Yeah. I have the physical body, but I'm not mature enough to be grown up. While you're the opposite. Little kids are weird, why do you guys want to grow up so quickly… the world's not what you all expect it to be."

"I know that…"

There was more awkward silence.

"So, Kiyo. Why _did_ you agree to come with me to Sabertooth?" Sting asked curiously as he changed the subject.

"I thought I told you—!"

"There's a different reason. I can tell."

Kiyoharu frowned as he held the scale-like scarf in his hands, "My mom told me that dad confessed his love for her during a mission they went on together… The mission was to gather some nightshade stone or something for their client…"

"What does this have anything to do with what I asked you?"

Kiyoharu glared at him, "Let me finish."

Sting raised his hands up in self defence, "Okay, okay, continue."

"This morning… when I left the guild to sit outside, where you found me, I saw a job request with the exact same mission as the one my mom told me about."

"So you're saying…" Sting trailed off in awe.

"I was supposed to go with them… to stop my dad from confessing… but then you and you're stupid advice." Kiyoharu muttered, "You made me realize that my mom's happy with my dad in this timeline, and if you're right, and this Natsu won't do anything to hurt her… then maybe I _don't have to_ stop them…"

"Wow, I can't believe that I actually saved a life today without knowing it." Sting smiled warmly, "That's awesome."

Kiyoharu just threw the blanket over himself as he turned over on his bed on the other side of the room.

Sting yawned loudly, "Anyway, it's getting late. We'll leave in the morning to get you clothes, and maybe you'll make yourself your own getup."

"Yeah… whatever." Kiyoharu mumbled as Sting turned off the lights.

Kiyoharu closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Possibly the last peaceful rest he'll ever get… because the end of his story is approaching him, and he just didn't realize it yet.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Favourite, follow, and review** , please and thank you.

Sorry for the very long delay. It was **finals week** and I was **studying** so I was really busy. But I'm finished, so I can **update frequently now**. Yay.

Look at Sting go. Giving great advise. A+ for him.

The great waiting **NALU is on it's way** next chapter. I promise. Because that is the chapter where they go on that mission that Kiyoharu was telling Sting about.

 **A big thank you for everyone who is still with me in this. I love you all very much and I appreciate every single one of you.**

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you all later.

 **Please advise. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, NOR do I own the cover image. All rights go to their respective owners/author/creator. Thank you.**


End file.
